We'll All Be
by Julia101
Summary: "Has Mason broken up with you yet?" Alex thought nothing of the words when future Harper carelessly mentioned them. But a trip to the future reveals that her life hasn't exactly turned out the way she wanted it to and neither has Justin's or Max's.
1. Chapter 1

**If you haven't seen Alex Gives Up, there may be spoliers so go watch it, then come back and read!**

**This story is set between 'Alex Tells the World' and 'Alex Gives Up'.  
**

* * *

**Alex**

"Pay attention Alex!"

My head snapped up at the sound of the agitated voice. A reddish face was leering at me scrupulously.

"Sorry Dad," I apologized quickly.

I'd been caught staring into space again. But who could blame me? This tour of Wizard Headquarters was just about as exciting as our usual wizard lessons. I also wondered the point of it all; Max was so far in the lead, Justin and I were mere dots in the distance. We really didn't need to be reminded of what we were soon going to have to live without.

"And we come to the back end of the tour," drawled the guide.

"Yes!" I said, pumping my fist into the air.

Everyone turned to look at me. Dad was shaking his head; the guide looked highly offended; Justin was hiding a smile and Max was just….well being Max.

"I mean, oh no," I corrected.

"Nice try," Justin muttered.

I elbowed him in the ribs and he groaned loudly. Dad shot us another look and I gave an innocent shrug.

"I hate you," Justin whispered, still clutching at his torso.

"Hate you too," I said with a grin.

The five of us kept on walking. I zoned out again but this time I pretended like I was listening. The guide rambled on about some wizard battle in the seventeenth century that had taken place near here. Justin listened intently, even taking notes; he made me sick. Max tried to pay attention but every now and then his gaze would wander. As the wizard most likely to keep his powers, he had been making a serious effort to act like he was interested in all the learning stuff but he still had the concentration of a goldfish.

"So now we come to the Time Room."

That pricked my ears up. "Time Room? What is that?"

"Gee," piped up Justin sarcastically, "Maybe it's a room where they monitor time?"

"Right you are Justin," the guide said warmly.

Justin shot me his know-it-all smile and I just mimicked him silently, earning yet another disapproving glance from Dad; if I had a nickel for every time I got one of those, I'd be stinking rich.

"Why do you need to monitor time?" I asked curiously as we entered the room. It was full of frenetic wizards with crystal balls, mirror portals, clocks. Almost all of them were on a computer or a phone, pacing in circles bumping into each other.

"Time is a fragile thing Miss Russo. There are many wizards who use time travel for their own purposes. Their actions can sometimes lead to dangerous things, dangerous consequences. We have to make sure the very fabric of time and space isn't destroyed."

All I wanted was a simple 'Time has to be monitored because wizards do stupid things'. Would that have been so hard?

"But we do time spells all the….time?" I pointed out, for lack of a better word. I began to think of the nineteen or so times I'd cast it in hopes of Justin finally getting his first kiss.

"But those only go back a few minutes. We monitor time portals and such here."

I moved closer to a gleaming crystal ball. Seeing how my future turned out was so inviting. Would Max end up being the family wizard, or would by some sheer stroke of luck, Justin or I take out the prize. Would Harper still be my best friend, would her relationship with Zeke last? And most importantly, would Mason still be in my life?

"Time to go Alex," Dad said, yanking me away from the shiny ball.

I looked back at it longingly before it disappeared from view as the door slammed shut.

"Are you going to eat that?"

I sighed and pushed my uneaten cheeseburger towards Max who had been eyeing it off for the last ten minutes. He grabbed it with both hands immediately and began chomping down.

I looked away in disgust and stared out the window. I couldn't help but keep seeing the crystal ball in my mind. It could tell me what is to come. It could help me make my decision; whether to keep magic or drop out of the race for good to focus on my relationship with Mason. It could give me my answer.

But it was dangerous and I would get into a heap of trouble.

But when had the prospect of trouble put me off?

I was torn. I needed a sign.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out to see one new message. From Mason.

_Miss you brown eyes  
_

_See you when you get back_

_Xx_

I decided to take that as a sign. Fate wanted me to find out what my future with Mason.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, okay?" I told Justin, who was watching with fascination as Max devoured his food.

"Yeah, whatever," he said, waving his hand at me.

I rolled my eyes at them both and wandered in the direction of the bathroom. When I was sure no one was looking, I turned and bounded up the stairs and out of sight.

Jeez, security was lax around here. I managed to get upstairs without anyone noticing. I pushed open the door hesitantly and to my surprise, there was no one in there.

Hmm, everyone must be at lunch.

I raced to the crystal balls, leaning over to pour into it. I wanted to see something, anything. And then I did. It was me, an older version (at least it looked like me) kissing a dark haired guy with almost wavy hair. But I couldn't see his face, only the back of his head. It could be Mason, I thought, heart pounding.

I moved away and sat at one of the computers. There were records of known time travels. And the names of millions of wizards known to have conducted trips. L. Allen went back fourteen days last June. disappeared twenty years into the future two days ago. came back to 2010 from 2032. Interesting.

* * *

**Justin**

"Seriously, are you done with that yet?"

Max licked his fingers. "Yep, now we can go."

Dad sighed, relieved. But then he looked around, panicked. "Where's Alex? We have to go."

"She's in the bathroom," I answered as Max cleaned his face.

"Go get her."

"Do I look like a girl to you?"

"Yes."

Dad and I both stared at Max who looked like a rabbit caught in headlights. "Sorry," he said.

"Just go," Dad said, pointing me away.

Max snickered as I got to get out of my seat. With a smile, I grabbed him by the ear and pulled him away with me.

"Owwwww!" he yelped.

I let go of him. "C'mon burger boy, let's go."

**

* * *

Alex**

I flipped through endless records, totally engrossed in the whole thing. There was all kinds of thing in the computer; the do's and don'ts of time travel, a how-to manual and tons more.

The door burst open and I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Oh it's just you," I said, taking in the sight of Justin and Max.

"We're not so thrilled to see you either," Max said. "Oh cool crystal balls."

"And I've lost him," Justin muttered. Then he turned to me. "I've been looking everywhere for you but I should have know you'd try to do something like this."

"Yes you should have," I replied, not moving from my seat.

A new name had just popped up on the screen. A. Russo.

"That's impossible," I muttered.

Justin walked straight towards me, leaning over my shoulder at the screen. He put two and two together very quickly.

He smacked my shoulder. "I can't believe you've been messing around with time, you know it's dangerous."

I checked the computer carefully before I turned around and thumped him one back. "How could I have been time travelling two seconds ago if I've been sitting here the whole time?"

The penny dropped. "Oh."

I felt like smacking him one again but a large bang interrupted my thoughts. The door had just slammed shut.

"That wasn't me," Max said defensively, moving away from the crystal balls.

Footsteps. Or at least it sounded like footsteps. In this room. Yet none of us had moved.

"What's going on? What are you doing Alex?"

"I'm not doing anything, now shut up."

We stayed silent, listening for any tiny movement. Then the lights went out and Justin practically jumped into my arms, throwing himself at me.

"Get away from me," I shouted at him, trying to gather my bearings and figure out what exactly was going on.

We really need some light.

My silent prayer was instantly answered. A ball of light appeared next to us and began to swell and grow larger. I realised with great panic it was a portal. And portals were never good.

Everything was still kind of dark and I could barely see the outline of my brothers. For good measure, I grabbed a hold of Justin's hand and he grabbed Max's.

"What's happening?" Max yelled.

"I don't know," I shouted back. "Just stay together."

I could see the faint figure of someone approaching and hoped it was a wizard worker. But it didn't look like one. The silhouette stepped closer and closer but the face was still hidden by shadows.

"I'm sorry Alex," the figure murmured; it was a woman's voice.

She stepped forward and all I caught was a glimpse of dark hair before she pushed me and sent me and my brothers stumbling into the light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alex**

I fell out of the portal and hit the deck, my face instantly mashed into carpet. I groaned at the impact and slowly picked myself up, brushing down my clothes.

That's funny, I thought, staring down at the cute purple top I was adorned in. I could have sworn I wore my orange singlet and grey cardigan this morning. Oh well.

"Everyone okay?" I asked, turning around.

But there was no sight of Justin or Max anywhere. "Justin? Max?"

I was sure they'd come through the portal too. But maybe they hadn't. Which made me even more nervous.

I looked around only to realise I had no idea where the hell I was. I was in a trendy looking apartment, with statues and paintings everywhere. It was pretty spacious and fancy and the kind of place I could see myself living in one day. But whose apartment was it?

I walked around, trying to find some clue as to what era I was in and just whose place this was. A large painting on the wall caught my eye. It was of a wolf, with fur as white as snow. He had dark eyes, eyes I would recognise anywhere. It was of Mason, it had to be. I leaned in closer to see if I could spot the artist's name. Then I found it; at the bottom of the painting were two cursive words: Alex Russo.

My eyes went wide as I stared at the painting. Either this was my painting or there was some other Alex Russo who was a really good artist and liked to draw pictures of wolves that looked remarkably like Mason but what was the chance of that?

My phone started ringing and I jumped at the sudden noise. I pulled it out to find it wasn't mine. It was a stylish flip phone that I'd never seen but I answered anyway, although hesitantly.

"Uh hello?"

"Please tell me that's you Alex. I can't work this stupid phone."

"Justin," I said, incredibly relieved. "How'd you get my number?"

"I took a shot in the dark and dialled your old one. I can't believe you kept it all these years."

I couldn't really believe that either. But then again, it was one of those personalized phone numbers that spell your name out and I was rather fond of it, even if it was kind of dumb.

"Where are you?" I asked, inspecting my brightly painted, polished nails.

"At my house. At least, I think it's my house."

"Your house? What are you talking about? You don't have a house."

"Apparently I do," he responded dryly. "In the year 2020."

2020? Did he just say 2020? That's (I'm almost ashamed to say I did a quick calculation on my fingers) ten years into the future.

"And that's not even the worst part. Look into the mirror," he continued.

I wandered over to the mirror hanging on the wall nearby. I almost dropped the phone when I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror.

Holy crap.

I pinched the skin of my cheeks; well at least I tried to. I no longer had any baby fat, just sleek cheekbones, clear tanned skin. My dark hair was at my shoulder, styled in wavy curls. I looked similar yet so different.

"How did I get old?"

"Alex, you're twenty seven. You're hardly 'over the hill'."

"Why do I look like this?"

"I'm guessing that when we came to the future, we took over the bodies of our future selves, except without their memories of the past ten years. It would probably arouse suspicion if there were two of us around New York. But that doesn't usually happen so whoever sent us here must have cast a specific spell. But I wonder what happened to our future selves? Did they go back or are their souls just surpressed...?"

He rambled on with theories and I pretended to listen. The phone still glued to my ear, I swung around and took in the apartment. My apartment. "Sweet, dude you should totally see my apartment."

"First we need to find Max. I'm guessing he's the family wizard since I don't have any powers."

"How do you know it's not me?" I asked, examining a expensive looking vase on my kitchen bench.

Silence on the other end. "I'll call you when I find him."

I chuckled and snapped the phone shut. Time for a tour.

* * *

**Justin**

After hanging up on Alex, I had every intention to start looking for Max. But I was curious as to what my life was like and who could blame me? How many people got a chance to get such a sneak preview like this?

"I'm just going to get the files I left behind and I'll be right there."

The front door swung open and a gorgeous woman with long blonde hair, carrying a briefcase entered, smiling when she saw me.

"I've got to go," she said to the person on the other end of her phone call.

She hung up and dumped all of her stuff on the kitchen bench before flying towards the bedroom.

"Hey honey," she said, kissing my cheek softly as she passed.

"Hey….sweetie." I had no idea who this woman was. Or what her name was.

I looked down at my hands and found what I was looking for. A single gold band.

This wasn't just any woman. She was my wife. My totally smoking hot wife.

"How are you doing? Are you alright?" she called from the other room.

"Um, I'm fine," I answered as she reappared, holding a load of papers.

She stopped and examined me. "You seem in a better mood."

"I do?"

She nodded. "It'll all work out, I promise. We just have to have faith."

I nodded, extremely confused by this whole situation. Apparently, I'd been in a bad mood.

"Where are you off to?" I asked her as she gathered up all her things.

"I've got a meeting with a client. I'll be home late so don't wait up."

"Client?" I asked carefully, trying to suss out just what she did.

She stopped near the doorway. "Yeah you know. I told you about the case with that kid."

Lawyer. She had to be. Awesome; not only was she amazingly beautiful, she was smart. Wow, I hit the jackpot. If only I had any clue now what her name was.

"See you later," she said, shuffling out the door.

I decided to take a few more minutes to get acquainted with my life. But first, I re-examined myself in the mirror.

I looked pretty similar but then again I was only 29; I wasn't exactly expecting wrinkles. My hair was a little thinner and shorter, pulled back off my forehead. My face was a little wearier but I more or less the same. I drifted into the bedroom where I found at least one answer: my wife's name.

There was a silver frame on my bedside table with a picture of the two of us. Along the metal were the inscribed words, 'Justin and Emily'.

Emily. I tested the word out on my tongue and it didn't sound weird. Almost familiar in fact; probably a perk of being in this body.

The frame on the table wasn't the only one. On the wall hung a certificate with my name on it. I inspected further and discovered it was a medical certificate, which made me…

A doctor. I was married to a hot blonde lawyer and I was a doctor. Could life get any better?

* * *

**Max**

Where is everybody?

I was in the loft as far as I could tell, lolled out on the couch but there was no one else in the vicinity. Where were Alex and Justin? They'd come through the portal, hadn't they?

"Mr Russo, are you done with those bills?"

A well proportioned man in a suit appeared from downstairs, studying me lounging around. "With all due respect Mr Russo, you don't really have time to waste watching television."

I scrambled to my feet immediately, feeling foolish. "Cool threads man," I said, admiring the grey ensemble he wore.

The guy just stared at me, pushing his thin rimmed glasses further up his nose. "Thanks. I need you to sign off on the new restaurant."

"Restaurant?" I said, signing the sheet thrust upon me hastily.

He took the paper carefully back. "Yes, you approved the building plans for the new substation didn't you?"

"Uh yes of course." I had no idea what the heck I was saying. Or what this dude was saying either for that matter. But hey, sometimes you just go with the flow.

He stood by the counter, flicking through his files while I wandered to the fridge. Man was I thirsty. As I went to pull it open, the pocket calendar stuck to the fridge caught my eye. 2020? Impossible.

I ran quickly to the mirror hanging over the marble top and examined myself. I was old.

Well not really but older than what I was supposed to be. I looked down at myself. I seemed bigger, taller, more muscled than I usually was. My hair was still short but no longer flopping down on to my forehead. It was pulled back and pushed up into a stylish wavy hairstyle that resembled that guy from Twilight.

"Whoa," I breathed, pulling at my cheeks and pinching the skin, just to make sure this was all real. "I'm in the future."

Without thinking, I turned back to the guy and blurted, "Am I the family wizard?"

"The family what sir?"

I slapped myself in the head. Don't expose magic; rule number one. I was supposed to be the family wizard and exposing magic wouldn't really be the way to go. "Never mind."

"Are you feeling well Mr Russo?"

"I'm fine Jeeves," I answered automatically, pulling out to my astonishment an iPhone, as I went downstairs. Perfect, I'll call Alex and Justin.

I could have sworn I heard the guy mutter as I left, "Did he just call me Jeeves?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Alex**

"This place has not changed a bit," I murmured to myself as I entered the substation. Except there was one key difference, there were strangers working the counter and waiting on the tables. The fact I'd never seen anyone but a member of my family in this capacity made me queasy.

Max and Justin were sitting on the stools by the cash register. Seeing them made my heart swell; it was so good to know I wasn't alone in this scary future. I had them with me even if they got on my nerve and drove me crazy sometimes.

I rushed and hugged them both simultaneously, grinning wide. They both groaned and acted like they were disgusted but I had the feeling they were just as happy as I was.

"I never thought I'd say this but I'm actually glad to see you Alex," Max said, pulling at the uncomfortably tight collar of his white shirt. "If only I could find some other clothes to change into, everything would be perfect."

"Is anyone else's head spinning?" Justin asked, rubbing his temples. "Cause I feel a headache coming on."

Ignoring him, I got on with my good news. "Guess what? I'm an artist. I was researching myself online. I'm one of the most in demand artists in the state and I have an awesome apartment. And even better, I think I'm still with Mason!"

Justin brightened. "I'm a doctor and I'm married to a hot blonde lawyer. Top that."

"I'm the head of a huge corporation."

Both Justin and I turned to Max who was leaning back with his elbows on the bench, staring quite simply at us.

"Excuse me?"

"At least I think I am," he said, scratching his head. "I run this substation and apparently I've opened up like another twenty of them and like, made them into a franchise or something."

"How the hell did you do that?" Justin blurted and I smiled wryly. I'd never heard him use language like that before but it seemed appropriate. Max was not the business type or work type or any...type really. It was incredibly hard to fathom he'd managed to set up a huge business.

"Beats me," he grinned. "All I know is I'm stinking rich."

I giggled; things seemed to be pretty good for the three of us. We were all pretty well off and living our dream jobs. I looked around. The place was plenty busy but something was bothering me, other than the strangers working.

"Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Holiday," Max answered. "There was a post card on the fridge upstairs for me."

This was probably best. Without our parents here, we could avoid weird confrontations.

"This is amazing," Justin muttered, getting up from his chair to pace. I noticed he'd hadn't grown over the last ten years and was the same height as me. Also, his hair was thinning; looked like another thing he'd inherited from our dear father besides the irritating urge to have everything in its place.

Meanwhile, Max stood up as well and I had to crane my neck upwards. He'd filled out, become muscled and had a major growth spurt. "Whoa you've grown."

"I know, isn't it cool?" he said excitedly, admiring his arms and legs.

"Okay we need to focus people and work out what exactly is going on."

"Yes sir," I said, mocking a salute to our self appointed captain.

"How did we get here?" Max asked, picking up a spoon and checking out his reflection. "Damn I look good."

"Some random psycho bitch pushed us into a time portal," I said, knocking the spoon out of his hands. He looked irritated as it went to the floor with a clang. Customers around us turned to stare.

"Language Alex!" Justin berated and he pulled the two of us into the kitchen.

"Hey I'm 27 now; I think I'm allowed to swear."

Justin moved to the freezer door and tried to pry it open. "Do you think the lair's still here?

"If Max still runs this place and lives upstairs, I'm guessing so." I stepped aside and pushed Max forward. "Open it."

"What do you mean, open it?"

"You're the family wizard, aren't you?" I asked slowly.

He shook his head. "I thought I was but I couldn't find a wand anywhere or cast any spells. So I assumed it was Justin."

"Did no one believe I could win?" I exclaimed. They both just exchanged side-along glances.

"I don't have any powers," Justin said, stretching out every word.

They both turned their gaze to me. "Don't look at me." Admittedly I'd tried to cast a spell but nada, nilch, had happened.

"That's not possible. One of us has to have powers."

"Maybe we all lost," Max suggested.

Justin groaned and held his head. "Max, do me a favour and shut up."

"Roger that," Max answered, straightening and clapping Justin on the shoulder. He walked out of the kitchen, swinging the door shut as he did.

"Something's wrong. There's no way none of us have powers."

"Maybe Max is right. Maybe they changed the rules. I really don't have an explanation."

Justin swung open the freezer door and we were met with a cold chill and stacks of frozen food. He slammed it shut in frustration and started to bang his fists on it.

"Somehow, I don't think that will work," I said, narrowing my eyes.

He just groaned and started to bang his head against the heavy metal door instead.

"I don't think that will work either."

"What do you suggest?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"I suggest we ride this out. We'll figure a way to get back to our time sooner or later but for now let's just live our future."

"That's your plan? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. We can't stay here Alex, this isn't a vacation."

"Got any better ideas?"

He sighed. We were in 2020, with no powers and no way to get back. He was stuck in a corner and he knew it. "Sadly no."

"Then relax my brother," I said calmly, slinging my arm around him. "Enjoy your hot wife and glamorous career. I mean, what's the worst that can happen?"

"I'm not going to answer that."

He shurgged me off and walked away. I smiled, calling out, "You work on getting us home; I'll work on enjoying this while it lasts."

He simply threw a hand back dismissively and walked right out of the substation. I turned to Max. "Think you'll be alright to handle your mega corporation Max?"

"If I can do ninth grade maths, how hard can it be?"

"You _can't _do ninth grade maths Max," I pointed out.

"I can't do it _well_," he countered, straightening his tie like some James Bond try-hard before heading upstairs. "Call me when it's time to go back."

* * *

I took a taxi back to my apartment, having luckily memorized the address before I left. Being in it though, didn't make me feel like any more of an adult. I was still seventeen, giddy over my prospective future. There were few things I knew though about my current life and I made a mental list of them in my head.

1. It was the year 2020

2. I was twenty seven.

3. I was a budding artist.

And that's about it.

I searched the place for any sign of photos of me and Mason but there were none. In fact, there were no photos anywhere, of me or Mom or Dad, or Justin or Max. That was the first thing to strike me as odd. I felt so tired, almost like I had jet lag except really it should have been portal lag. I was relaxing on my bed, my face buried in pillows when someone's hands went over my eyes. I lifted my head slightly and held my breath as I felt the weight of a body hovering over me, barelt touching my back

"Hey baby," whispered the husky voice.

Mason. It had to be Mason. It didn't really sound British but the accent could have easily faded away over time; there was something so familiar about it. With the hands still over my eyes, I couldn't see who it was and I was too tense and nervous to move. The guy's lips started to nibble on my ear. I shivered at the sensation, feeling all tingly inside, something I'd never felt before. I could no longer hold my breath as he moved down to my neck, sucking at the sensitive skin there.

He spun me over and I caught a flash of dark hair and eyes before the head disappeared to bury itself at the base of my neck. My eyes closed briefly as I blissfully sat there, enjoying the moment. Before I knew it, my lips were forced open and he'd slipped his tongue inside my mouth.

But I decided I couldn't take the anticipation anymore and rolled out from under the guy, finally catching more than a glimpse of him. I caught sight of the chiselled chin, wavy chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. But it wasn't Mason, although it was someone I recognised.

"What's wrong Alex? You look like you've seen a ghost." he asked with a cunning smile.

I think I just have, I thought, my face burning.

"What are you doing here Dean?"


	4. Chapter 4

**R & R guys - enjoy!**

* * *

**Alex**

"What are you doing here Dean?"

"What does it look like?" he asked wickedly, moving closer. "Were you expecting someone else?"

I backed away until I was on the edge of the bed. He darted forward and I went tumbling off, crashing into the floorboards.

"Alex! Alex, you okay?"

His hand reached towards me and I took it, slowly getting to my feet. "This is all too much."

"Alex, baby, what's up?"

"Nothing's up," I said moving away from him. He hadn't changed a bit; tall, messy hair, thick New York accent that made me realise I'd been stupid to make me think the guy was Mason.

I wiped my mouth, feeling disgusted with myself for cheating on Mason before I realised he was back in 2010. I took a quick look at my hands to make sure there were no rings in sight and thankfully there weren't.

Dean looked at me weirdly as I tried to cleanse my tongue. "Are you sure you didn't bump your head?" He tried to reach out and touch me but I moved away.

"I'm fine, fine," I answered, my voice unnaturally high. "I just remembered I have stuff to do, I have to see my brothers."

"Your brothers?" he looked puzzled before bursting out laughing. "Good one Alex."

I failed to see the joke but I just laughed weakly to appease him. He smiled. "That's alright; I might be back for a booty call later."

He winked and ducked out the door. I collapsed on the bed, wondering why the picture of Mason's wolf form in my living room was all I had of him.

* * *

**Justin**

Until I found out a way to get back to our own time, I figured I may as well enjoy myself for once. I wanted to see the hospital where I worked, find out what I did, what my life was like.

I found an id in my top drawer: Laver Memorial Hospital. I clipped it to my shirt and quickly ran for a taxi, since I had no idea where to go. I told the guy the name and he just nodded and muttered grumpily under his breath. I got there fast enough, flashing my identification at the receptionist, who pointed me straight through the halls with authorized access only.

"Dr. Russo? What are you doing here?"

I turned and a bearded man with thin greying hair was glaring at me. "You're not supposed to be here now."

"I'm not?"

The man sighed. "Look, I know this is all hard for you but we're not allowed to have you on the premises while the case goes on."

"What case?"

The man regarded me like I was crazy. "The lawsuit, remember? Until it's resolved, you're not allowed to practise medicine."

Little things started to click into place: the way Emily had acted, asking me how I was and thinking I was still in a bad mood. By the sounds of it, I was being sued and was currently banned from the hospital. But it couldn't be that bad, could it?

"The lawsuit," I said slowly. "When….when can I expect it to be over? When can I come back to work?"

The man looked sad. "Dr. Russo, I think you should leave."

He guided me to the exit and I knew what his answer meant. I was never coming back at all.

* * *

**Max**

"We're home."

The voice awoke me from my slumber and I quickly wiped away the thin line of drool on my lower lip. I got to my feet to see Mom and Dad enter, laden with suitcases. They were home today of all days, the day when we'd all arrived from the past; now wasn't that a lovely coincidence.

"Come here baby boy," Mom cooed. Well at least one thing hadn't changed. I smiled and moved to give her a hug but before I could, she chucked her suitcase at me.

"Be a dear and take that upstairs, will you Maxy?" she kissed my cheek and wandered into the kitchen.

Dad greeted me with a bear hug and dropped his bag by my feet. "Mine too son."

They walked off and I shook my head, before lugging the bags upstairs. I came back down and Dad was already tucking into a sandwich; man he worked fast.

"How was your trip?" I asked. Remember, I told myself. Don't say anything to give away the future.

"It was fantastic. Puerto Rico was even more memorable the third time around, especially without the kids."

My parents leaned in for kiss and I looked away, grossed out. It was nice to know they were still in love and all but did they have to do that in front of me?

"What you been doing son? Running the substations?" Dad asked, taking a huge bite of his food. His fair hair was almost gone, thinned to the bone and there were wrinkles creasing his forehead.

"Yeah, I've been pretty busy with work. I saw Justin and Alex today."

The cutlery Mom was cleaning fell to the floor in a loud clatter. Her and Dad exchanged glances before turning to me. "You saw Alex?"

"Yeah why?" I asked, curious at their reaction.

"Did you talk to her?" Dad asked hesitantly.

That seemed to me like a stupid question. If I saw Alex, why wouldn't I talk to her?

"Uh yes."

Mom moved towards me and gripped my arm tightly, digging her nails into my arms frantically. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine Mom and you're hurting me."

"Sorry Maxy," she said softly, absentmindedly moving to the couch.

"I'm proud of you Max, for reaching out to her," Dad said, from the table. "I know things have been rough ever since the competition but it means a lot that you're making an effort. Justin too."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"I miss her so much. If only she'd return our calls," Mom said to herself, wringing her hands. "I miss her so much."

The whole atmosphere was suddenly so down, Mom staring into space and Dad gazing into his sandwich.

"I'm just going to go," I muttered, bounding up the stairs to my room.

I dialled Justin straight away. "Justin, call Alex. We need to meet again. Tomorrow morning. Substation. Be there."

* * *

**Justin**

Max's cryptic message was weird but I agreed and told him I would pass on the message to her. I was in the middle of sending her a text when Emily walked in. I looked at the clock; it was 9:00pm. Our first day as our future selves was coming to an end.

"Hey Justin, what are you doing?" she asked, immediately digging into the Chinese takeout I'd ordered. At least I still knew how to order food.

"Just messaging Alex."

Emily stopped dead and her eyes widened. "You are?"

"Yeah I just have to tell her something."

She sighed. "I really don't think that's a good idea. Remember the last time you sent her an angry voice message? Admittedly you were drunk but it just made things worse, if that's even possible." She eyed me suspiciously. "You're not drunk are you?"

I stood up, balanced on one foot and touched my nose with each hand before sitting back down. "Does that prove it? What are you talking about anyway?"

"Justin, some things are best left in the past. It's not good to bring it up every time you get angry. It's been ten years. You have to move on."

I frowned. I wanted to ask again what she was talking about but I remembered I was supposed to know these things. She couldn't suspect anything different.

By the sound of her words, it seemed Alex and I were kind of fighting. Perhaps about something that had happened ten years ago. But I'd just come from ten years ago and nothing had happened, not yet anyway.

"Okay, I won't message her," I lied, slipping my phone into my pocket.

Emily just smiled and I knew I'd passed the test. I had to pretend to be the Justin of 2020, not of 2010. And if future Justin was having a fight with future Alex, then it had to appear that way. But I was curious to what all of this was about. Emily made it seem bad, like we hardly ever talked but surely that wasn't true?

"I'm just going to go to bed honey," I said, quickly running into the bedroom.

I changed into a singlet and boxer shorts that I found in my closet before finishing the message.

_Meet at the substation 2morrow 4 breakfast_

_We have lots to discuss_

_C u there _

_JUSTIN_

I settled into bed, under the covers when I felt Emily, pressing her body into my back. She slipped her arms around my waist and snuggled in close.

"Night Justin," she whispered, kissing my bare shoulder.

It felt weird, nice but weird. She seemed a stranger to me but my body seemed to know exactly who was. I rolled onto my backside and she moved to lie on my chest.

"Your heart's pounding, I can hear it," she murmured, tracing the spot where it lay underneath my clothing.

It was pounding because I'd never been more nervous in my life. Juliet was the only serious girlfriend I'd ever had and we hadn't progressed past make outs. Now my wife was lying on me; it had all happened so fast.

She lifted her head, smiled and propped herself up to kiss me. Her lips were as soft as silk, tantalising. But then it was over and she was back to lying down, her head on my chest. I concentrated on my breathing, relaxing myself. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close, noting how good it felt to have someone next to me.

* * *

**Alex**

I woke up that morning, and for a moment it was like nothing had changed. I was back in my bedroom, waking up, as Mom to made pancakes for breakfast. Then the morning haze broke through and I was here in this unfamiliar bed, this unfamiliar place. I looked at the clock to see 10:00 emblazoned across the screen of my clock in bright red letters. I flung myself out of bed, flying to my closet and pulling out the first thing I saw.

I ran to the bathroom, tugging on a pair of jeans as I did, jumping up and down awkwardly as I struggled to get the skin tight pants on. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail, threw some water on my face and rapidly brushed my teeth, finally making it out of the apartment.

Luckily, Dean hadn't shown up again last night. I'd waited, awake, for ages, scared he'd come again because I had no idea how to face him (but mostly because I was afraid of what might happen) but when he didn't show, I crashed.

I hopped into the first taxi I saw and gave them the address to the substation. I made it there quickly, for the lack of traffic on the road. I rushed in and saw Max and Justin sitting at a table in the corner, both smiling deprecatingly at me, like they weren't surprised I was late.

"Some things just never change," Justin commented as I slid into the booth besides Max.

"Don't make me hit you," I threatened, stealing a sip of Max's hot chocolate. "What's the emergency? I mean, not that I don't love you guys but I saw you yesterday. I thought we agreed to just go about as normal until we figure a way back."

"It's just…weird things have been said to us and we've been trying to work out what it all means, seeing as it might help us work out why none of us have any powers."

"What's going on?"

Justin nodded to Max. "You first."

"Mom and Dad got back from vacation yesterday. I told them I talked to you and they started acting strange."

"Strange? What do you mean strange?" I asked, sneaking another gulp of his drink.

"They seemed really surprised I'd talked to you. Mom got all upset all of a sudden, asking if you were okay. Apparently you hadn't returned any of her calls or something."

I hadn't returned Mom's calls? I may be forgetful but I'd always make time for her, I was sure of it. I wasn't that selfish and inconsiderate.

"Then Dad said he appreciated me and Justin making an effort to see you, even though things have been rough since the competition."

The competition. The mere mention of it meant we were getting closer to finding out what happened, why none of us seemed to possess any powers at all.

"Then get this," Justin jumped in. "I was at home, messaging you when Emily came in-"

"Emily? Who's Emily?"

"My wife, now stop interrupting," Justin said, irritated. "Anyway, she saw I was messaging you and started talking about the last time I sent you an angry voice message because she thought that was what I was doing, and how it was time to move on after ten years."

"So something happened ten years ago, but we just came from ten years ago?"

"This means," he continued, "it must have happened not long after we left."

We all looked at each other. The competition was scheduled to take place only a few months after we disappeared. Dad referenced the competition, Emily mentioned ten years ago. It wasn't hard to connect the dots.

"So something happened at the competition ten years ago, that made both of you not want to talk to me and me not want to talk to Mom or Dad."

Suddenly even Dean's words made sense, why he thought the idea of me seeing my brothers was so funny. I'd probably told him I didn't see them or talk to them anymore before and he'd thought I'd been making a joke.

I felt sick, like the hot chocolate could make a sudden reappearance at any moment. What could I have done that was so bad?

"Alex, we don't know anything yet, we can't jump to conclusions."

I stood up from the booth. "It's not hard to put it together Justin. Obviously I was the reason we all lost our powers ten years ago and that's why both of you don't talk to me."

"Alex-"

"I have to go, call me when it's time to go back."

I ran out of there as fast as I could, with everyone's eyes on me as tears started to make tracks down my face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alex**

My phone rang and rang but I kept ignoring it, staring determinedly at the television screen. I didn't know anything about what I was watching but I didn't care. I needed a distraction to keep from the ever present thoughts echoing inside my head.

You're going to hurt everyone you care about. You're going to ruin their lives.

I grabbed the remote and started flicking furiously, flashes of colour spun past as my eyes went out of focus. I rubbed them and found tiny spots still flickering in front of me.

I need to relax, I thought, taking sharp breaths in and out, I'm making myself sick.

My phone stopped ringing from the latest call and I picked it up hesitantly, clearing the nine missed calls all from Justin. I scrolled through my contacts; there weren't many there and of those that were, I didn't recognise any of them. Except one: Harper.

I jumped off the bed and almost started doing a happy dance. Harper! I'd totally forgotten about Harper. Her being in my phone meant we were still friends, it meant she still talked to me. It meant…she could explain everything to me.

I dialled the number as I shrugged on a jacket. Please pick up, please pick up. It rang endlessly until finally I heard a voice.

"Hello?" It was a male voice.

"Hi, is Harper there?" I asked breathlessly.

What sounded like half a cough, half a sob was made on the other end. "She's not available."

"I really need to talk to her, it's urgent."

"You can't, I'm sorry."

There was something so familiar about this voice so I took a shot in the dark. "Zeke?"

"Yes," answered the lifeless voice. "Who is this?"

"It's Alex."

Silence down the other end. I'd thought he hung up before he finally talked.

"Look, she's in hospital and I really can't talk right now."

"Hospital?" Fear flooded me. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"She got hit by a car."

* * *

She looked so peaceful, sleeping with the mask strapped onto her face, helping her breathe. Zeke eyed me sceptically when I walked in but said nothing. My guess was he knew what had happened between me and my brothers and wasn't exactly fond of me.

"I'm going to get something to eat," he said quietly, exiting, giving me time alone.

Harper's eyes opened straight away. I almost fell off the chair I was sitting on in shock.

"Is he gone?" she whispered, her voice sounding strange through the oxygen mask.

"Um yes?"

"Thank God, he was driving me nuts." She tried to prop herself up but didn't have the strength. I quickly reached over and helped her sit up, pushing her pillows behind her back.

"I hate this thing," she said croakily, pulling it down. "I'm surprised to see you here Alex. Last time we talked, you didn't want anything to do with me."

"You're my best friend Harper, nothing could ever change that," I said squeezing her hand, feeling even guiltier I'd messed up things with her too.

"How are you feeling?"

"Banged up," she replied, wincing as she tried to move. "But it was my fault, not watching where I was going. Never mind though, I'll be out in a week, just in time for Justin's birthday."

Justin's birthday. It hadn't even crossed my mind but he'd have to have a get together in order to not arouse suspicion. And I guess if he wanted to really make it convincing, I wouldn't be there considering how much everyone seemed to hate me.

I looked her over, taking solace in the fact she'd hardly changed. Her auburn hair was still long and flowed beyond her shoulders; she still had that hint of a grin and gorgeous brown eyes. I hoped nothing else about her become different.

"Look, I need to tell you something and I know it's not a good time but I have to."

She waited patiently as I took a deep breath. "I'm not Alex. I mean I am Alex, but seventeen year old Alex. I fell through a time portal."

I thought she was going to laugh in my face but a look of worry instead creased her skin before she just smiled gently. "What else is new? You have a knack for these things Alex."

She believed me. Just like that. Once upon a time she would have freaked out but it seemed nothing after all these years could surprise her anymore. That would make this all so much easier.

"Justin and Max are here too and we're all in our future bodies except we have no memory of the past ten years. I know that something happened at the competition, something I did that made them hate me and I need you to tell me what it is so I can fix it."

Her face darkened. "I don't think you can fix it Alex."

"What did I do? You have to tell me!"

A nurse came in with Zeke following close behind. "I see you're awake Miss Finkle, and breathing on your own. That's very good. That means the surgery was a success."

"Surgery?" I turned to Harper.

"One of my lungs collapsed and they had to repair it. That's why I have to wear the mask sometimes to help oxygen circulate but I'm getting stronger everyday," she said, holding it up.

"I'm sorry Miss but I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the nurse said, moving towards me.

I looked at Harper who just nodded bravely. I hugged her lightly, long enough for her to whisper, "Find Mason, find your answer."

I pulled away, smiling politely and left the room, passing a hostile Zeke. I was barely out the door when he confronted me.

"What do you think you're playing at Alex?"

"I came to see my best friend Zeke, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal?" he scoffed. "You have no idea how much the fight you guys had hurt her."

I swallowed. I had no idea what fight he spoke of but I had to seem like I knew what he was talking about. "I'm sorry for that but I'm here now."

"She doesn't need you now, she needed you then. She's got me now and I'll be a better friend to her than you ever were."

He left in a huff, slamming her room door shut as people in the hallway started to stare.

Note to self: never get on Zeke's bad side.

I passed the receptionist desk to leave when I heard something that made me stop and listen.

"I hear Dr. Russo's not coming back."

"Hmm, that's a pity, he was kind of cute."

"Well, that's what you get when you make mistakes like that. One wrong move, someone dies and it's all over."

I couldn't listen anymore, running outside where the fresh breath was heaven. Justin had killed someone during surgery, at least that was what it sounded like and now he was fired, or suspended or whatever.

This was probably my fault too.

* * *

**Justin**

"Hey Justin," said Emily, linking her arms around my waist. "I have an hour before I have to get back to work. What do you say we make the most of our free time?"

I gulped and concentrated even harder on the computer screen. "I'm sorry honey, I have to keep researching."

She retracted her arms. "What are you doing?"

"Just looking at some medical journals." Now was the perfect time to find out just what she knew about the case that was keeping me out of work. "You know my case," she nodded and I continued, "Are you going to defend me?"

She frowned. "I told you I wouldn't. It's a conflict of interests but I got the best guy at my law firm and he'll do a good job. You'll be fine."

She walked into the question, pouring herself a glass of water. I followed her, with more on my mind. "I just wish I knew what went wrong, wish I could go back and fix it."

She slammed the bottle down in frustration. "Justin, you have to stop this. It's happened and I know you're sorry but you can't keep doing this. We can't keep doing this, being like this."

I was surprised by her reaction but I hid it. I guessed this was a fight we'd had before. "I'm sorry, I just….I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you always are." She swept out of the apartment, making sure to slam the door on her way out.

* * *

**Alex**

Find Mason, find your answer.

It all seemed simple enough. Except nothing in my life was ever simple. I had no idea how to find him or where to look.

"Hey gorgeous."

I hurled myself off my bed to see a grinning Dean. He buried his fingers in his hair and raked it back, pulling it off his face. But all of this was in vain as it swept down a minute later. There was no denying he'd aged spectacularly, handsome as ever but my heart belonged to someone else. Even if that someone else was back in another lifetime.

"Sorry I didn't get back last night. But I'm here now. And I have lots of free time."

"Pity I don't," I snapped, trying to move but he blocked my escape. He looked me up and down with his dark brown eyes and I couldn't help but feel almost naked.

"What's wrong with you lately?" he queried.

"Nothing."

"I don't believe that," he said and soon his head was down and his mouth was meshed to mine. I thought about slapping him but instead I moved my fingers to his hair, pulling it tight and consequently he shifted forward up against me.

It felt like a dream as he scooped me up and laid me down on the bed. I was in a daze as together, we lifted his shirt over his head. I traced the outline of his muscles with my finger tips, amazed by the sight of it all. His skin was so warm, like mine. I could see blood rushing to his face as his hands rested on my hips. He found my mouth again before deciding to reacquaint himself with my neck. The way his hands and mouth moved, the way my body reacted, I knew we'd done this before and more than once. I didn't know whether or not to be disgusted by this.

Then his phone started beeping and it seemed just like that, the fog in my brain cleared. I just lay there as he got off of me and answered his phone which had been abandoned on the bedside table.

"Crap," he muttered, shaking his head. "I have to go."

I rocketed upright. "Go where?"

"My girlfriend, she's upset about something and she wants to see me."

Girlfriend? Girlfriend? I kept repeating the word in my head, hoping each time I thought it, I would understand the meaning.

"Girlfriend?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I better go. I told her I was working today but I can't take the chance she'll show up there and find out I'm not there. And then she'll start asking questions and I can't have that."

"Girlfriend?" I said again like an idiot.

He leaned across and kissed me on the cheek. "We'll finish this another time when she's not having a meltdown. Later babe."

He traipsed out the door and I fell back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, my eyes wide in shock.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

**Bet you didn't expect that, did ya? :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Justin**

Emily came in late that night. She slipped into bed quietly, on the furthest edge of the mattress to keep as far away as possible. It was obvious she was still mad at me but I couldn't do anything to make it better. I didn't think convincing her she was mad at the wrong version of me would be helpful.

She left before I woke up; I rolled over and rubbed my hand over the empty spot where she lay, hoping to feel closer to her.

I washed the sleep out of my eyes before going about to make breakfast. It was about 9:00 when the doorbell rang. I shuffled to the door; who would be here at this hour? I opened it and was instantly ambushed by a bleary eyed Alex.

"Alex, you okay?" I asked, patting her messy hair as she hugged me. She hadn't answered my calls yesterday after she walked out on breakfast and I knew she felt guilty about what she had done, or was going to do one day. I tried to come up with as many possibilities as possible but I kept coming back to Alex somehow making us all lose her powers. But I couldn't be mad at something she technically hadn't done yet so I'd decided to drop the matter entirely until we knew more.

"No, I feel like crap."

In any other circumstance, I would have told her off but she looked terrible so I allowed it. "C'mon in, I'm making breakfast."

She sat down at the counter and I set a bowl of cereal down in front of her. She smiled and started to shovel it into her mouth.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm a slut."

I choked on my own cereal and had to spit it out into the sink, coughing for at least a minute before I could form any words. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," she said miserably, gazing into her food.

"I don't understand," I said, putting down my bowl of cereal in case she came out with more revelations that made me want to gag on my breakfast.

"I'm dating Dean. Except I'm not dating Dean. He has a girlfriend and I'm his other woman, his floozy, his girl on the side. "

"You're joking right?"

"Nope," she answered, her mouth popping on the 'p' sound.

"Dean? As in your high school boyfriend Dean? Gear-head Dean Moriarty?"

"The very same," she said, holding her spoon up before swallowing its contents. "And apparently it's very much a physical relationship since he comes around for frequent 'booty calls'."

Ewww. I really didn't want to hear about my sister's late night activities.

"Wow, you really are a slut," I teased.

She leaned across and promptly proceeded to hit me."You don't like it when I swear yet you don't have a problem calling me a slut."

"I'm kidding," I said, pleading innocence.

She sighed. "What happened to me?"

"I don't know, but the beauty of us being here means that when we go back, you can change all of this."

"What if I can't?"

Silence fell but not for long. Alex rushed off her seat and turned on my television, switching to a channel with a news segment on.

"Have you been watching the news lately?"

"We've been here three days Alex and I've been a bit preoccupied," I told her, emptying my breakfast into the kitchen sink, having lost my appetite during our conversation.

"Did you know that everyone knows about magic?"

"What? How do mortals know?"

"I don't know but it's common knowledge now. Everyone is very aware of it."

I recalled the time when Future Harper arrived back in our time to publish books about our adventures. I remembered her saying that she couldn't do this in her own time because everyone knew about magic. I just hadn't realised it had happened so soon, considering that version of Harper was in her late thirties.

Thinking about that incident also reminded me of something she'd said to Alex: "Has Mason broken up with you yet?"

She must have been talking about the split that led her to date Dean, or do whatever it was she was doing with Dean.

"Well since we're sharing, I've been suspended from work and I have a lawsuit against me. Except I have no idea why."

Alex started fidgeting and playing with her nails; the kinds of things she did when she was hiding something.

"What do you know Alex?"

"Know? I don't know anything."

"Yes, you do now spill it," I said, leering at her.

She looked away. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes! Did I mix up a file, get into a fight with another doctor, cause someone brain damage, what was it?"

"You killed a patient."

Once she said that…it was like someone had punched me in the chest. I was winded almost, finding it hard to breathe.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, squeezing my arm.

I'd taken a life. I mean I knew that was part of the job but the fact that a lawsuit came along with it meant I'd made a mistake. The patient would have lived if I had done the right thing but I hadn't and now that person was dead.

"We'll go back and change that too."

"What if we can't?" I said, echoing her earlier words.

She fell quiet and slumped against my shoulder, resting her head on me. We sat there for a while, both worrying over problems that hadn't even been created yet in our lives that we'd left behind. We both had things we'd change but the same thing always came back to us.

What if we can't?

* * *

**Max**

Who knew this business stuff could be so hard?

There were so many numbers and details to concentrate on and I just couldn't do it. Dad and Mom were working downstairs when I saw the man who I'd encountered on the first day we got here enter the loft.

"Morning Mr Russo," he said, screwing his face up when he saw me. He regarded me appraisingly and I looked down at the black jeans and white v-neck I'd chucked on this morning. It didn't seem that unfashionable and it was certainly a step-up in comfort from the suit I'd worn.

"Morning Jeeves," I responded before cursing silently. I really had to learn this guy's name since he seemed to be my assistant or something.

"Could you not call me Jeeves Sir, it's rather degrading," he said, with a hint of annoyance.

"Sorry," I apologised, getting up from my seat to shake his hand. "Do you think you could finish up these documents and then go to the staff meeting today in place of me?"

"Sir, this is your franchise, you really need to meet with the investors for them to have any kind of faith in your plans."

"I'm busy today J-" I stopped myself. "Dude, I'm very busy. Just go for me, take notes and report back later."

His lip curled up and he merely nodded his head. "Of course Mr Russo. I'll do what you ask."

He exited and I smiled. Man it was good to be boss.

Now that I was done for the day, it was time to head out. I jumped the stairs, two at a time until I was in the substation. "You going somewhere Max?" Dad asked, wiping the counter.

"Justin's," I answered automatically.

Mom came dashing out of the kitchen like a mad woman, her face frenetic. "If you see Alex, you know if you just happen to see her, tell her to please call us."

She looked so desperate, so sad that I nodded. "I will Mom."

She went teary and squeezed my face between her hands. "I'm so proud of the man you've become Maximilian."

I was speechless as she wrapped her arms around me and tightly squeezed. But I soon found words. "Mom, Mom, you're crushing my internal organs."

"Oh sorry," she laughed gently, wiping her eyes. "I'll just go…." She tottered back into the kitchen and I was left staring at Dad, who was watching me weirdly.

"Mothers," I said to him with a shrug. "So overly emotional."

* * *

**Alex**

I stayed at Justin's for most of the day, preferring to be here instead of at my apartment where there was a possibility Dean might show up. We watched television, lounged around, basically what I usually did back in 2010. Around lunchtime when Justin ordered pizza, we heard keys jangling in the front door lock.

"Quick, hide, it might be Emily," Justin whispered urgently, pushing me into his bedroom.

"Why do I have to hide?" I asked as he gave me one final shove.

"Because we're supposed to hate each other."

"But I do hate you Justin."

He gave me his no nonsense look and I smiled. "Just kidding."

He rolled his eyes and quietly closed the door. I sat down on his bed and tried to listen to their conversation but I couldn't hear anything so I moved closer to the door.

"Why are you going to the bedroom?' asked Justin loudly. I realised why his voice was so loud; he was warning me to hide. I got on my knees only to find there was no space under the bed. Then I saw the closet and instantly launched myself into it, moving around the clothes to make space.

I pressed my cheek up against the wood as the door opened and footsteps could be heard.

"I'm sorry for the other day," Justin began.

"No I'm sorry," cut across a female voice, obviously Emily. "Let me make it up to you."

Oh no.

I heard noises I did not want to hear ever for a couple of minutes until Justin's voice rang out again. "We can't do this."

"Are you kidding me? What's wrong with you Justin? Do you not find me attractive anymore?"

I stifled a giggle. Listening in on my brother's marital problems was kind of fun; it was certainly better than hearing them do stuff that would almost certainly scar me for life.

"No Emily, that's not it, it's just-"

"Stop making excuses Justin. I'm going to go and by tonight, you better be ready."

The door slammed shut but I was fearful she might come back, until I heard Justin drawl, "Come out Alex."

I crept out slowly to see him doing up the buttons of his shirt, looking quite exasperated.

"I think your wife's crazy dude."

He sighed. "I think so too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Alex**

"Did you do it?" Max asked.

Justin clammed up immediately and went about tidying things up, his face bright red. He was purposely ignoring Max and me, and I found the whole scene quite entertaining.

"I can't believe you told him Alex," Justin muttered furiously.

"I didn't tell him anything dear brother because frankly I don't know anything." I put her arm around him and he instantly took it off. "He just wants to know if you did the deed."

Max started sniggering and Justin went even redder, if that was possible. He looked like a tomato. "He's fifteen Alex, do you really think he should be hearing about this kind of stuff."

"Actually he's 25," I corrected with a knowing smile. "Besides he watches cable; I think he knows enough."

Keys started jangling in the front door and Justin quickly herded me into the kitchen, overlooking the lounge room. Emily walked in, her heels making annoying sounds as she made her way across the floor.

"Hey Justy," she murmured.

I popped my head above the counter and saw Justin hugging Emily. He saw me and waved at me to get back down. I just grinned and mouthed 'Justy' at him.

"Hey Max, how are you?" she asked, just noticing there was someone else in the room.

"Great," he said. "I'm just going to get a drink."

He quickly walked into the kitchen and retrieved a coke from the fridge, choosing to stand near me as I hid.

"Listen, Justy, last night was amazing. We should do it again sometime," Emily said, playing with the collar of Justin's shirt.

"Alright," squeaked Justin.

She kissed his cheek, grabbed some things from the computer desk, and frittered away, like a delicate flower.

Max fist-pumped the air as soon as she was gone. "You did it!"

Justin's face turned cherry red again. "Shut up Max."

"Anyway," I said, changing the subject; I had no desire to really hear about what Justin got up to at night. Sure I liked embarrassing him, but there was a limit.

"Anyway, you are not coming to the party."

"C'mon," I whined. "Pretty please?"

"No way. Look, we have to remain normal okay. Emily doesn't seem real fond of you and it's better if we just act natural."

I didn't agree but I didn't want to argue. Harper was getting out today; they'd decided to release her early and I was going to pick her up.

"I have to go get Harper, do you guys need me?"

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Max said, stretching out on the couch. Justin looked up from his book; one he hoped had enough information to send us back.

Justin grabbed my arm. "Don't leave me alone with him Alex."

I smiled. "Sorry brother, I'm a bit busy." I shook out of his grip and traipsed out as Justin looked on helplessly.

* * *

"I'm so glad you're getting out," I said, throwing my arms around her.

"Watch the ribs, the ribs," Harper groaned.

"Are you nuts?" Zeke exclaimed, yanking me away. "She's been in a car accident and had surgery, could you watch what you're doing?"

Zeke moved in and took a hold of Harper's upper arm, helping inside the house. "I'm sorry," I called after them.

"It's fine Alex. Zeke, you have to relax."

"I was just trying to make sure you're okay."

Harper sighed. "I get that and you've been a really good friend and all but you're not my boyfriend. You can't control what I do."

Zeke nodded reluctantly. "I'll go and put your stuff upstairs." He cast me a steely gaze as he left, trudging up the staircase.

"He's not your boyfriend?" I asked, helping Harper slip into a seat.

"No, you know – oh sorry, I keep forgetting you're the young Alex."

I poured a glass of juice for her and set it down. "What happened? Who broke it off?"

"I did," she said, taking a sip of the drink. "He's nice and so sweet but I don't know….I mean we've been on and off since we were teenagers and I always assumed, yeah we'd probably get married one day. But then I realised, I had no idea who I was without him. I gave up my own dreams so he could work full time at the lab and I could take care of the house and everything. So I just ended it."

I looked around to make sure he hadn't come back down yet. "Just so you know, he's still in love with you."

"I know," she said, smiling faintly. She readjusted the sling on her arm before taking another gulp. "But we agreed to just be friends and he's been amazing this whole time so I can hardly tell him I need some space."

Just then, his heavy footsteps started pounding down the steps and he came back into view. "Do you need anything else?"

"No I'm alright. You can go home."

Zeke hesitated. "I'd rather not." I almost rolled my eyes. The guy was seriously over protective; it wasn't like I was an axe murderer who was going to decimate Harper and chuck her in my trunk.

"Zeke, please go."

Reluctantly he did, but not before shooting me a warning look.

"He so does not like me," I commented. Harper laughed, before wincing at how much this small action hurt her. She gripped her stomach and slowly took breathes in and out.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just got to be careful. So how's everything going?"

"I want you to tell me everything."

She suddenly looked uneasy. "I can't."

"What?" Why not?"

"I just can't," she said, looking away.

"Harper."

Her head remained dropped, and she stared into the swishing liquid in her cup.

"Harper, why can't you tell me?"

"Because I promised."

"Promised who?"

She stood up suddenly and hobbled to the couch. "I can't say Alex. Please don't make me. Find Mason, he'll help you understand everything."

"Where do I find him? I have no idea what happened to him or us during this lifetime!"

"You know where to look."

"Stop with the cryptic crap Harper. What is going on?"

Harper sighed. "You have to figure out what happened on your own. I'm sorry."

I stood there, staring at the back of her head. She was supposed to be my friend, my best friend and yet she was sitting there, point blankly denying me what I wanted to know. The very knowledge could help us get back and change everything but still she remained quiet.

"Thanks a lot Harper. You were a great help."

I took extra care to slam the door on my way out.

* * *

**Justin**

"We should just call the wizard council and tell them to send us back, problem solved."

I gritted my teeth as Max threw popcorn in the air and attempted to catch it in his mouth. "There are two things wrong with that plan Max," I said, getting up from my chair to get something to eat. "Number one: ever since magic was exposed, the wizard council has hid its location and it is impenetrable to mortals. Number two: we have to figure out a way to reverse the spell that made us into our future selves and revert back to normal before we can go back. Number three: you're an idiot."

Max hung his head over the back of the couch to stare confusedly at me. "I thought you said there were only two things."

I shrugged. "The third one was a given."

The door flew open and in stormed hurricane Alex, full of bluster. She slammed it after her and sat at the counter, her hands shaking.

"I am so mad!" she said loudly, getting up from her seat as quickly as she had sat down to get a drink. She stomped her feet with every step as if to emphasise her anger even more.

"We can see that," Max pointed out, still hung over the back of the couch.

"Harper won't tell me anything about the competition. She just keeps telling me to find Mason."

"But you don't know where to look for Mason, do you?"

"Apparently I do," she said sarcastically, throwing her head back and emptying her glass with one swallow. "According to Harper, I 'know where to look,'" she said angrily, mimicking the last few words in a poor attempt at Harper's voice.

"Maybe you should calm down," I said slowly, refilling her glass and handing it back to her.

She drained it again before pressing her forehead down to the cool marble glass on the counter top. "What's the use? I hate this world and I hate myself."

"Never thought I'd hear those words from the famously conceited Alex Russo."

Max righted his body to slip back into the couch cushions, now paying attention to the television. I knew his fate was sealed the moment Alex lifted her head with a glint in her eye. She moved to advance on him but I held her back at first.

"Go easy on him," I muttered before releasing her.

In a matter of seconds, Max was eating the carpet with Alex sitting on his back, pulling back his legs.

"Who am I?" she asked viciously.

"Alex Russo, the best sister in the world."

"And what am I not?"

"You're not conceited," he said quickly. "Now please get off of me."

She smiled and patted his hair. "Good boy." She leapt off of him and collapsed on the recliner.

"No wonder we don't talk to you anymore," Max muttered, brushing himself down.

"See, this is the kind of scene I want to avoid at my birthday, which is precisely why" – Alex opened her mouth to argue but I continued over the top of her – "you are not invited."

I could see in her face she wanted to protest but eventually looked resigned. "Fine, I won't come."

* * *

**Alex**

Poor naïve Justin. After all these years, he still thinks I'm going to listen to him. You'd think he'd have learned after twenty seven years.


	8. Chapter 8

**Justin**

Emily embraced me as we greeted the partygoers. The way she was hanging off of me, either she was back in a good mood or was just putting on an act; she was so up and down, I never knew when she was going to yell at me or be all over me, begging for me to love her. Sometimes I felt like I did, despite not having known her for very long and other times, she was a complete stranger and it had me wondering what I ever saw in her that made me want to spend the rest of my life with her. We didn't seem alike, despite the fact we were both pretty intelligent, high strung with profile jobs. But other than that, she was moody, quick to anger and I didn't believe I was either.

I felt like an actor in a show as the people came up and greeted me, clapping me on the back and wishing me a happy birthday. I didn't recognise any of them but they seemed to know me well enough to have been invited (Emily had handled the guest list). Mom and Dad showed up with Max who shook my head with a grin and informed me I would be looking like Dad soon. I took one look at Dad's almost bald head and punched Max promptly in the arm.

"Happy birthday Justin," Mom said, squeezing my waist. "You've put on a few kilos sweetie."

I went red, glad I hadn't met up with them sooner. "Thanks Mom, love you too."

She pulled apart and pinched my cheeks with a smile. "I say that with because I care. You don't want to end up like your father, do you?"

"Hey!" Dad exclaimed, hugging me briefly. "He'd be lucky if he ended up looking this good when he gets to my age."

I stifled a laugh. "Sure Dad, sure."

"Happy birthday man," greeted Zeke from the doorway, a familiar redhead trailing behind.

I smiled at the welcome sight of both of them, gaping a little at how beautiful Harper had grown. Not that she hadn't been pretty before, it's just now she was stunning.

"Happy birthday Justin," she said, beaming. She looked alright for someone who had gotten out of hospital recently, a small cut above her eye and the sling on her arm the only indication she'd had an accident. She threw her good arm around me and I hugged her in return, perhaps a little longer than I should have.

"Bit of a jump to go from 19 to 30," she whispered in my ear.

We pulled away and our eyes met. She knew.

She wandered away with a hint of a smile on her face, following Zeke through the crowd. I watched after her, wondering just how much Alex had told her.

"Let's go get something to eat baby," Emily said flirtatiously, stroking the back of my neck.

I removed her hand from my neck and put it in mine, to not completely brush her off. It didn't feel right, it didn't fit but I left it there, not willing to put her in a bad temper.

Sometime later, I found myself sitting alone, watching as Emily chattered away to a bunch of friends. She looked at me every couple of minutes and waved, and I waved back, feeling like a fraud.

"Why so lonely?"

I smiled as Harper sat down next to me. "My wife ditched me for some her of her friends. Not that I mind."

"Just so you know, I never really liked her."

I laughed. "I don't blame you." We both observed Emily for a moment. "What did I see in her?"

"I can't answer that. It's not like I've ever been in your head."

"Well I wish I knew what I've been thinking the past ten years." I paused. "How much did Alex tell you?"

"Enough. Any idea how you're going to get back?"

"Nope." I took a swig of my beer.

"You'll figure something out, you always do."

We stayed silent for a while and I was well aware of Zeke's eyes on the both of us. "What's the deal with you two?"

"We're friends," she said flatly. "Nothing more."

I caught Zeke's eye; he faintly smiled before looking away. "Looks more than that to me."

"It might be more to him but it's not to me."

I turned to Harper at the exact time as she gazed at me, our faces inches apart. I'd never noticed how big her brown eyes were. "You look good Harper," I told her, breaking away our stare to focus on resting the beer on my lap.

"Thanks," I heard her answer. "I'm not the crazy, weirdly dressed teenager from your time anymore. I grew up."

I looked back up and she was smiling so I returned the favour before tearing away again to see Emily, staring like a hawk with her eyes narrowed. I waved to her and she just pursed her lips before continuing her conversation. My stomach groaned; I guessed I was in trouble now.

"Happy birthday brother, the big 3-0."

I froze, and saw Harper in my line of sight acting the same way. "Please tell me that's not who I think it is."

"I'm not supposed to lie," she answered softly.

It seemed like the whole party had gone silent. Mom and Dad certainly had. Max didn't look at all fazed, like he'd expected this from Alex. My own bottle was hanging partially upside down, drops slowly falling out until I knocked some sense back into myself and pulled it back up.

I am going to kill you Alex.

* * *

**Alex**

The look on Justin's face almost made up for the fact that he was going to deliver the biggest lecture later. I sauntered straight over to him and hugged him, everyone's eyes on me. I guess it was no secret that I was estranged from the family and the sight of me rocking up for a reunion on Justin's 30th birthday would become a topic of gossip for weeks to come.

"You're dead," Justin whispered furiously.

I let go of him and smiled. "You're welcome."

I turned around and everyone looked away, afraid to be caught staring. The noise started up again and I just plonked myself next to Harper, forgetting I was mad at her.

"Alex," the tall statuesque blonde moved over to me, the fakest smile on her face, "I had no idea you were coming." She shot Justin a glance and I smirked.

"I told Justin, didn't he tell you?"

Emily's face become hostile as she looked at Justin but she quickly wiped it off for a frosty smile directed at me. "He didn't but it is wonderful to see you here." She gave my hand a squeeze before walking off.

"Thanks Alex, now she's going to yell at me," he said grumpily, following her.

"Man up, she's not the boss of you," I yelled out after him.

That left me and Harper. I realised how close we were sitting and scooted away a few inches.

"You still mad at me?" she asked.

I shrugged. "That depends. Are you going to tell me about the competition?"

"You know I can't. I promised-"

"Someone. You promised someone you wouldn't. I've heard it before." I sighed. "Can you tell me what the fight was about? Or did you promise to keep that quiet too?"

"Fight?" She looked puzzled.

"Zeke said we had a fight, and when I showed up, you seemed surprised I was there-"

"Oh. That."

She stared into her lap. "I found out what you were doing with Dean."

"Ah." That explained a little.

"I told you it was wrong to be with a guy who had a girlfriend, you told me to stay out of your life. Words were said…."

"I didn't mean any one of them," I said straight away, not even knowing exactly what I'd said, just knowing that I was sorry even if the other me wasn't.

"I know," she said simply.

We sat there for a moment until Max wandered over to us. "Hey Alex, I don't know why but Dean Moriarty is here."

"What?" Harper and I both exclaimed. We looked at each other before both standing up, weaving in and out of the crowd until I saw that annoying grin of his. He saw me too and his grin widened.

"Alex, what a surprise seeing you here."


	9. Chapter 9

**READ AND REVIEW GUYS - ALSO, to those who read my Malex series (dangerously in love, life like this), the third one 'look after you' will be up as soon as I have finished this story. It was uploaded a while ago but I deleted it because I was unhappy with it. But it has been reconstructed so look out for it.**

**P.S We'll All Be has nothing to do with my Malex series and is constructed in a completely different universe. eg. this one was written in season 4 when alex and mason can't be together if she's not a wizard. But DIL was written in season 3 when no rule like this was established and I made it my own rule that wizards can only marry wizards, not werewolves.**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy  
**

**

* * *

**

**Alex**

I forced a smile onto my face. "Dean, what, what are you doing here?"

"I came to wish Justin a happy birthday," he said, holding a poorly wrapped present up. "But I didn't expect you here."

"Yeah I invited him," said a voice and Harper and I turned to see Emily making her way over to us to half-hug Dean, slinging her slender arms around his broad shoulders.

"How do you two know each other?" I asked in disbelief.

"My older brother went to law school with her," Dean answered, smiling smugly at me. "We've been close friends ever since."

I wanted to rip his head off, and that look with it. "It's been so long Alex. You look well."

He hugged me and I left my arms lank by my sides, not touching him. "What do you think you're doing?" I hissed.

"Spending time with your family babe," he whispered before letting me go and disappearing with Emily.

At this point, my fists were so tightly clenched into my palms I was leaving fingernail indents. I checked to see if I'd broken skin because with how angry I was, it really wouldn't be a surprise.

"Alex, breathe."

"That's not an option right now," I muttered. I stormed away from Harper and over to Justin who was talking with some blonde haired guy I'd never seen before.

"Brother, a word," I said gruffly, yanking him away before he could answer or protest.

Justin scowled at me. "I still haven't forgiven you for getting me into trouble."

"Oh can it you sook, we have bigger problems."

"Like what?"

I spun him around in Emily and Dean's directions and gave him a little shove. "A problem by the name of Dean Moriarty."

His jaw dropped and I pushed my hand upwards to close it. "Dean's here?"

"Apparently him and your wife are pretty chummy."

"I don't get what the problem is," Justin asked, shrugging.

"I don't want him here," I answered bluntly, gripping his forearm tighter.

"I didn't want you here either but we don't always get what we want."

He started to walk away but I pulled him back and gave him my best pleading face; it had been practised to perfection. "You're honestly not going to help me with this?"

He sighed. "What do you want?"

"Help me spy on him. I don't buy that he's here for me. Which must mean his girlfriend is around here somewhere."

Justin gazed at Dean talking with Emily before turning back to me. "Why do you want to find his girlfriend?"

"Revenge, duh."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't even know why I bothered to ask."

I smiled and moved through the throng of people to find Harper who was conveniently sitting with Max now.

"Stay here for a while, Justin and I are going sleuthing."

Max's eyes lit up as he stood up. "Oh cool can I come?"

My response was short, sharp and crisp. "No."

He sat back down despondently and Harper patted him on the back. "If anyone asks where Justin or I am, say I went home or he's in the bathroom or something."

Harper nodded and I saw Justin on the other side of the room, indicating for me to follow him. I tried to move but I was blocked by two figures who immediately swept me into their arms, squeezing all the breath I had out of me.

"Oh Alex."

"Mom," I said quietly as my parents embraced me. I closed my eyes briefly and leaned into their shoulders. I missed them so much, well my version, (I couldn't really miss these ones when they were standing right here) so an older, wrinklier, balder in Dad's case, form was a just as good replacement.

"We've missed you so much honey. We're so glad you've come back to us."

I could feel Mom crying onto my clothes, dampening the fabric slowly, maybe even Dad too, and it hurt to see how much I'd hurt them. "You don't have to worry either. I'm not going anywhere."

From over their shoulders, I could see Justin pointing frantically at Dean who was slipping into the hallway that led to the bathroom and bedrooms. He saw I couldn't get away and frenetically made his way to us.

"Do you think I could borrow Alex for a minute?"

"Sure," Mom answered, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "We'll talk later."

I shot a smile at them before Justin tugged me away. "What's happening?"

"He went in there," he said, pausing at the door of one of his spare bedrooms. We looked at each other before pressing our ears up against the wood. It was hard to hear with all the other noise but I could swear I could hear something inside. I reached out, turned the knob and the door swung open, creaking as it did.

It was Dean all right, his shirt unbuttoned, hair tousled. But it was the sight of the woman on the bed that made my eyes go wide and peer up at Justin's still face.

Emily.

* * *

**Justin**

She saw me as I saw her. She got up, straightened her dress while I stood there. A tear slipped from her eye and I wanted to yell that the feeling behind that lone drop was fake.

"Justin, Justin, I'm so sorry. Justin, Justin, talk to me."

She staggered towards me but Alex stepped in front of me. I almost smiled at my little sister defending my honour. I stared down at her dark haired head then over at Dean who was motionless but I never said a word. I wanted an explanation for how empty I felt, when I didn't even think I loved her. But I realised, seventeen year old Justin may not have loved Emily but the thirty year old one certainly did. I was in his body, his world, and as his heart broke, so did mine.

"Don't you dare talk to my brother," I heard Alex threaten in her menacing voice from my far off space.

"Stay out of this Alex. It's got nothing to do with you."

"Really, cause while you were screwing over Justin, Dean was screwing over you. With me."

I stared at Emily as her face went stony. This seemed to be a fact that Emily was not aware of. "You're lying."

"She's not," I found myself saying. Both Alex and Emily looked up at me before laying eyes on Dean across the room. I found it odd that Emily had been cheating on me with a sleazebag like Dean, playing the both of us, yet she expected Dean to stay faithful to her, when she wasn't to me.

"Is it true?"

"I didn't think you'd care; I mean, you already had Justin as well. It's not like we were exclusive. I mean it's Alex fault. She was all over me, giving it all up-"

Dean didn't say anymore at that point because I was on top of him, determined to break every bone in his face. It seemed like slow motion, almost like I was watching a movie. Maybe it was the alcohol running through my veins but it didn't seem like me, not really, as I pulled back and connected with his nose. I felt it crack underneath my force and blood spurted from everywhere but mindlessly I kept going to get every inch of him. He should have been stronger than me but it was like someone had lit a fire in my head and it was unstoppable, I was unstoppable. I heard women's cries in the background, some I recognised as Alex's.

Then a burly arm slung around my shoulders and suddenly I was sitting on the floor, a foot away from Dean. Max pulled me into him close in case I tried to get up but I felt weary, tired. I looked down at my bloodied knuckles as they began to ache. Half the party was in the bedroom and the hallway, all trying to get a glimpse of the crazy scene.

"C'mon Justin, get up."

I saw Max had been replaced by Dad who held onto me as Mom ordered for everyone to leave. I looked back at the huddle of people around Dean's unconscious body as they dragged me out of the bedroom. They sat me down on the couch and I felt numb. I lifted my head but I couldn't see Alex or Max anymore. The last time I had seen Alex was just as Max had pulled me off. But she'd disappeared from view after that.

My phone started ringing. Dazed, I plucked it from my pocket and held it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Justin?" It was Alex. "Justin, I'm so sorry but I just had to leave."

"Where are you Alex?"

"I'm on my way to the airport with Max. We're heading to Transylvania."


	10. Chapter 10

**Merry Christmas! Scored The Script tickets, Last Sacrifice, Speak Now and Glee 4 CD and S1 - it was a good day :)  
**

**

* * *

Alex**

"Did he freak out?" Max asked as he clipped his seatbelt in.

I nodded. "A little. Mostly he's still a little confused. Mom and Dad are with him."

"I can't believe Emily was cheating on him with Dean."

I neglected to tell Max my part in the whole drama, preferring not to get into that right now. I just wanted to forget it all, forget the image of Justin repeatedly pounding his fist into Dean's face -

"You ever going to tell me why we just jumped on a plane to Transylvania?"

I squeezed his arm. "Later."

He screwed his face up before shrugging and settling back into his seat, slipping earphones on. I closed my eyes but my brain was running at top speed still, making the sleep I quickly fell into restless.

* * *

It was a sight I was sure I would never forget. My brother, the pacifist, the one who thought it was rude to swear, was brutally attacking the guy who had stolen his wife and degraded his sister. I should have done something. Normally I would but something stopped me. Almost like I wanted Dean to get what he deserved. I was revolted at these feelings inside me because no matter how much I despised Dean, they weren't mine; it was the influence of older Alex and I had inherited her feelings strangely, and not her thoughts and memories.

Max came bounding in, pushing through the people that had crowded. I grabbed the front of his shirt and begged, "Max, do something, help him."

He immediately went over to Justin and lifted him off the unconscious Dean. He held him tight as he dragged him as far away as possible in the tiny bedroom.

"Dean?" Emily went over to Dean as did lots of people. I just stood there, unable to look away from the purple bruises around his eyes, the blood… it was all too much.

Then suddenly I was shoving the crowd out of the way, squeezing in and out of the gaps until I was in the kitchen, alone. I heard Max call out after me and seconds later, he was by my side.

"Alex, what's wrong?"

I bent over the sink and soon released the contents of breakfast this morning into it, choking on my own breaths as I struggled to get enough oxygen into my bone dry mouth. He held my hair back like a dutiful brother.

"This is my fault."

"Not everything's your fault Alex."

"It sure seems like it," I sputtered, uncomfortable with the taste in my mouth. "I never should have said it; I didn't want Dean to get hurt or Justin, Justin-"

"Justin's fine."

"No he isn't," I protested. "He won't be and it's all because of me, because of who I am."

Max stopped my blubbering by pulling me into his chest. I wanted Mason, needed him to be my voice of reason, needed him to provide answers only he seemed to have. Harper told me I knew where to find him. So it was time to start trying instinct.

I wiped my eyes with my hand. "Max, if I asked you to do something completely crazy right now, would you do it?"

He smiled gently. "You're talking to the mayor of crazy town Alex. What are we doing?"

"We're going to Transylvania."

* * *

"Alex, wake up."

I jolted forward and Max shoved his arm across my chest to keep me from completely sliding forward. "Relax, you're alright."

"Are we there already?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Nearly. You ready to talk yet?"

"Not sure," I admitted, stretching my arms upwards.

"Look I know we're searching for Mason. I'm not an idiot," he said with a grin.

A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth and I gazed out the window at the snow white clouds. They looked so soft and I traced the outline of them with my fingers on the glass pane, wondering what it would be like to touch one. "No one thinks you're an idiot Max."

"Yeah they do. I know I'm not the smartest or the most devious," he said, nudging me slightly at the last word.

"But you are the kindest," I pointed out, laying my hand over his. "I know I give you shit sometimes but you're an awesome little brother."

My words brought the biggest grin to his face, showing off his pearly whites. "Thanks Alex, you're not too bad yourself. Even if you did sit on me and bash me with a pillow."

I giggled just as a voice rang out through the aeroplane, instructing us to make sure our seatbelts were on as we were landing shortly.

"You ready for this? For whatever we find."

I had to know the truth. I had to know what happened in the competition. I had to know why Mason was no longer with me. I had to know.

I nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

"Howl again Max."

My brother let out an ear splitting howl but it was different than it used to be when he was just a teenager, a consequence of how his voice had changed.

It echoed in the forest air and seconds later, we heard a return howl. "Down there," I pointed, following the noise. "Let's go."

We trekked through the messy, knee high grass. I swatted the branches in my face away only for them to fly back and hit Max who trailed behind.

"Stop doing that," he grunted, rubbing his face.

I laughed but he silenced me with one withering look. "Sorry."

We continued walking but there seemed nothing for miles. And we were hopelessly lost as well.

"Howl again," I instructed Max.

He did as asked and we listened again but this time no one howled back. "C'mon Max, let's just keep walking."

"You keep walking, I need to go and pee behind that tree."

I groaned as Max disappeared past the trees. I turned away and stared up at what could be seen of the sky through all the leaves. It looked like light was fading fast, which meant it wouldn't be safe to stay here any longer.

I was ready to tell Max to hurry up so we could get back to the hotel when the loudest cry I'd even heard sounded the air.

"Max! Max, did you hear that?"

"Huh?" He poked his head out from behind the tree and the rest of his body soon followed. He zipped his pants up with a sigh. "Alex, it's late, we can't keep following the howls, we're getting nowhere."

"Come on, if we don't find anything, we'll go home please."

He relented. "Let's go."

We moved quickly as it got darker and darker before we emerged in a clearing when there stood a group of guys who were baby faced but had the bodies of men. They saw us approach and a few of them nudged each other, grinning from ear to ear.

"Um, excuse me?" I called to them.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Max hissed.

I ignored him. In hindsight, he was probably right; talking to strangers wasn't the smartest move but I was deseperate for some kind of information. "We're looking for Mason Greyback, do you know him?"

The tallest one stepped forward, with a crooked smile and spiky black hair. "Mason? Oh yeah, we know him. Nice guy."

My heart leapt through my chest. "Can you bring us to him?"

The guy shook his head. "He's out of town at the moment but you're welcome to stay with us."

Only now did I start to get a creepy vibe from him. The way he stood, the way his teeth seemed too big for his smile, the way looked at me, like I was something to eat...

Oh this is so not good.

"Let's go Max," I said as calmly as possible, even though I was pretty sure I was sweating buckets. "Thanks for your invitation but we're going to have to pass."

"It wasn't an invitation." The guy nodded to his friends. "Dinner boys."

The one who had been talking slipped off his jacket and morphed into a werewolf, his teeth glinting in the light. "First one to catch them gets dibs on the girl."

"Run Max!" I screamed and we took off as fast as we could, tearing through the bushes and branches. Not looking where I was going, a branch whipped me across the face, splitting the skin on my cheek open. I didn't pause to reflect how much it stung, just pumped my legs faster, regretting how little exercise I had done my whole life. It sure would have come in handy when fighting off rabid werewolves.

I heard snarls behind me and I knew they were close. They had ten times the strength and speed and we were human and powerless; the odds were surely not good.

Then I stopped. Max heard the cease of footsteps behind him and stopped too. "What are you doing?"

"This is my mess. I brought you into it. I'll hold them off. You go."

"Are you kidding? I'm not leaving."

"I wasn't asking you, now go!"

He looked torn, fighting off the natural survival instincts inside of him to stay with me. "No, I'm not leaving."

I wanted to hit him but instead, I just huddled into him as they approached slowly, surrounding us. The leader was still in werewolf form but the others were four legged wolves, drool dripping from their mouths as they surrounded us.

"Let my brother go, you can have me," I pleaded.

Max tensed behind me. The werewolf regarded me then stepped forward, so close to me. He took a whiff and I'm pretty sure he was smelling the line of blood across my face. "It would be such a shame to kill you; you're such a pretty thing."

He moved his head and grazed his teeth against my neck, almost sharp enough to break my skin and I shivered; one move and I would be dead. It would all be over, just like that.

"Kill the man; I want to have some more fun with the woman."

I spread my arms out in front of Max as the wolves moved in. "No, no you can't have him!"

"I don't want you to die lady but if you leave me no choice…."

A roar filled the air between us and the wolves looked around anxiously. The leader spun around, looking for the source of the noise when a snow white wolf leapt at him from behind, tearing into the spongy flesh of his side. The werewolf groaned in pain and struck the white wolf who barely missed a beat when he hit the ground, growling menacingly at the other wolves. They seemed smaller than him and greatly intimidated, scampering off leaving only him and the werewolf who had transitioned back into a human. He stood up weakly, holding onto the gashes on his body.

"You don't run this town," he informed the wolf before scampering off into the semi-darkness.

The wolf turned to us, his beady eyes staring at me. I wanted to move but fear had nailed my feet to the ground. He looked away and made to run off.

"Wait, don't go," I begged. "Please."

The wolf turned back, studying us curiously. It cocked his head and sat, resting on two legs. A slight glow entranced us as the wolf's shape changed and became that of a human. The human met our gaze, wearing a white singlet that looked like it needed a good wash and ragged jeans, huge holes near the knees. His short dark hair fell into his eyes but I could still see them, more beautiful than I ever remembered. He looked so different, yet the same.

I held my fingers out towards him, almost begging for him to take my hand. "Mason."


	11. Chapter 11

**I had to divide this chapter into two because it was just way too long so chapter 12 will be up quite soon**

**R AND R GUYS !  
**

* * *

**Alex**

All we did was stare at each other for like five minutes. I was vaguely aware of Max behind me but I never looked away from Mason's dark eyes. I couldn't. I wanted to run and throw my arms around him but I held back, though it was killing me.

Finally he spoke. "You shouldn't be here Alex."

His voice was brutal, rough. He wasn't the softly spoken teenager he'd been back in my time. He looked older, damaged, haunted. He was a ghost of what he'd been, what we should have been.

"I came to find you."

He let out a pained breath through his gritted teeth. A sound like a branch snapping made his head perk up and go on red alert straight away. "We have to go, it's not safe."

With deft speed, he grabbed me under my arm and led Max and I out on to the main road, where darkness had tainted the sky.

He finally let me go, shoving me forward almost along with Max. "There's a house down the road with a key under the mat. Stay there and I'll come back for you."

"Mason, wait!"

But he was already gone.

* * *

There was no one inside, not that I was expecting anyone to be anyway. There was a dying fire burning in the corner and it was the only light in the place. I gratefully plonked myself down on the carpet near it, rubbing my hands to garner some kind of warmth. Max pulled back the curtains, peering out the windows. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know," I answered, inching closer to the fire. "He said to wait, so we wait."

Max sighed and sat down next to me, leaning back against the recliner in the corner. "Next time, we listen to me. I won't get us almost killed."

"Agreed," I said with a small smile, attempting to fix his messy hair. He shrugged away and clamped my wrist in his vice-like grip.

"Don't touch the hair," he said seriously.

I giggled and leaned against him, finding him to be the perfect cushion. The events of the night caught up with me and soon my eyes were closed and I was sound asleep.

The first thing I noticed when I woke up, was that there was a blanket draped over Max and I, and a pillow behind my head, none of which had been there when I'd fallen asleep.

Careful not to wake a gently snoring Max, I removed the blanket off my legs and stood up, stretching the sleep out of my muscles.

"Morning."

I turned startled, to see Mason over a hot stove, flipping eggs. "Um, morning."

"Are you hungry?"

"Uh, sure." The whole scene was incredibly weird. We hadn't seen each other in who knows how long and considered what had happened last night, he was acting quite normal.

He set the plate down in front of me without meeting my eyes and I shovelled the hot eggs down to appease my rumbling stomach. In a matter of minutes, my plate had been licked clean. He turned around from the sink and saw the plate, and stared incredulously up at me.

"What?" I said defensively. "You know I like my eggs."

He smiled wistfully. "I know."

He went about scrubbing the greasy pots and pans and I watched him with great fascination.

"Are you ever going to tell me what you're doing here or are you just going to watch me clean?"

My jaw dropped. His back was to me and he hadn't even turned around. "How did you know I was watching you?"

"I know you," he said quietly and I imagined a hint of a smile on his face as he said it.

"Okay, what I'm about to say will probably shock you but I need to tell you. I'm not really Alex, well I am, but I'm Alex from ten years ago with no recollections of what's been happening."

The pan in his hands clattered to the floor, the soap suds inside it cascading over the tiles. I got up from my stool to pick it up but he beat me to it, returning it to the sink before I could even get there.

"You're seventeen year old Alex," he said, blinking.

"Yes. Justin, Max and I fell into a portal and ended up here in our future bodies except we don't know what's going on. I know that obviously we're not together anymore and that something happened at the competition ten years ago that made us all lose our powers but no one will tell me what it was and you're my last hope."

His face was oddly blank. "That's a lot of information to get in thirty seconds."

I touched his arm and he flinched. Ignoring how much that made my heart ache, I looked into his eyes. "I know but you have to help me."

"You're asking a lot Alex."

"I know but I'm desperate."

He contemplated this but it was so hard to see what he was thinking, his face giving nothing away. Finally he nodded. "Alright, grab your jacket."

I grabbed the jacket I'd discarded last night when it had gotten too hot by the fire and slipped it on. I was following him out the door when I realised Max was still fast asleep on the floor.

"Wait, Max, we can't leave him."

"I'll write a note," Mason offered, pulling a pen and some paper from the top drawer.

He scribbled down some quick words and soon we were outside, getting hit by the morning breeze. It was so quiet, nothing like New York. I could hear Mason breathing; hear my heart beating in my ears.

We walked the streets and I waited for him to start explaining everything. But we kept on going and he never said anything. His house was on the outskirts and when we reached town, there were few people setting up shop, getting ready for the day ahead.

"Fine morning, isn't it Mason?"

"It is Mrs Carmer."

"Will you come by tomorrow Mr Greyback? I've got some odd jobs for you."

"Will do Mr Terrell."

It continued that way down the street. Mason seemed to know everyone or they seemed to know him. I was about to ask what we were doing when he led me into what looked like a giant shed.

"You're not working today, are you Mase?"

Mason bowed his head at the bearded, round bellied man with a giant grin on his face. "No, just showing my friend around."

The man spotted me. "And what a pretty friend she is Mason. I'm his boss."

I shook his hand before shooting Mason an impatient look. He ignored me and moved around the stacks of wood piled up all over the place. "Business slow today?"

The man sadly nodded. "Afraid so. But it'll get better soon."

I figured I'd better jump in soon otherwise I'd be here all day with no answers. "It's been nice meeting you but I really have to go."

I raced out rather rudely, my patience run thin, and started walking with no idea where I was going. Sure enough, Mason came out soon after me. "Where are you going? I thought you wanted to know."

"I do!" I yelled, my voice echoing in the empty air. "But I'm not really interested in the whole show and tell thing. Obviously we haven't spoken in ages and we're not together anymore yet you're acting like everything's fine. Everything is not fine, because if everything was fine, one of me or my brothers would still have our powers and we would still be together!"

I took a couple of deep breaths which was sorely needed after my huge rant. Mason stepped hesitantly closer. "Are you done?"

I nodded and he took a couple more steps forward. "I may not have spoken with the other Alex in ten years but I realise you're not her yet so I'm trying to act as calm as possible to hide the fact that I'm still incredibly angry with you, the future you."

"Why? I need to know what I did."

He sighed. "You didn't fight for us."

"What?"

He moved in closer and I could see the faint freckles on his face. "In the timeline you just came from, did you give up your powers yet?"

"What?" Mason knowing that meant I'd actually done it. "No, I was just thinking about it."

"Well you did it," he said, his voice suddenly cold as the air, "and it was the end of us."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope this gives you your answers...Enjoy**

* * *

**Alex**

"The end of us? What are you talking about?"

He sat down on a weathered down park bench nailed to the sidewalk and I followed him, sitting way too close. It took him a few seconds until he realised this and moved away as soon as he could.

I gritted my teeth. "I want to know everything. I'm ready."

Mason stared off into the pale blue sky. "Werewolves can't date mortals."

"They can't?" I hadn't known this. I'd always been aware of the wizard/mortal relationship that was forbidden but not the wolf/mortal. That sentence along seemed to explain a little.

"No. But by the time we found this out, you'd already made up your mind that you were dropping out. I tried to change your mind but you were too stubborn, you always have been."

He said that patronizingly, as if I didn't realise how persistent I was. As if right now, I wasn't aware that it had cost me his love.

"We broke up." It wasn't really a question, more a confirmation of facts.

He nodded. "We had to. We tried to be friends but it was just too hard, being around you and not being able to…."

He trailed off and I could see tears glistening in his eyes. I looked tentatively down at his hand, almost inviting me to hold it. So slowly and carefully, I snuck it down and intertwined my fingers with his; he didn't even notice, or if he did, he wasn't stupid enough to pull away.

"I lived in New York for a while after that but we didn't see each other for months. Until one night, you showed up on my doorstep."

He paused and I almost leaned in, wanting to hear more. I was so close.

"You came in and you were crying, saying how much you missed me and how you were sorry you didn't study harder to give us a chance. We got into a huge fight and it was only then that I realised...that it was the night of the competition."

I felt cold all of a sudden. The jacket wrapped around me seemed to be doing nothing. I didn't want to listen anymore for fear of what came next but something inside me kept me listening. I'd come too far, searched for too long to give up now.

"I asked you what you were doing there and you said you weren't going to take the competition. Cue the next fight."

I closed my eyes and I felt Mason shaking my shoulders. "You wanted to know, you have to listen."

I nodded and he continued. "Eventually I convinced you to go. Well, I kidnapped you and chucked you in my car to bring you to your parents. They said that the wizard official had refused to administer the test with only two participants and as a result, no one would win the powers."

He fell silent and the corners of his mouth tugged upwards at a smile, like he was remembering. "I've never seen you chuck a fit like you did that day. You literally started to rage but the council said they weren't budging and that they'd come for your powers in the morning. You'd thought they'd just postpone it without you there, you had no idea they'd take all of your powers away..."

"Somehow, I don't think that's the end of the story," I said quietly, gazing down at our hands.

"You never take anything lying down Alex. It's the one of the things I used to love about you."

Used to love. As in past tense. As in not anymore. I could almost feel my heart breaking inside.

"You summoned up a news crew and you exposed magic to the world to get back at them."

I didn't know what to say or do anymore. Every new piece of information was like a bullet; the memories of it would never fade even if the wound did. I'd always have the scar.

I remembered suddenly the visit of Future Harper and the things she had said when we'd ambushed her in the paint-a-plate warehouse.

"_In the future, everybody knows wizards exist so it's really not that big of a deal. It's much more interesting for people to read books about wizards in this time period."_

"_So how come people know about wizards in the future?"_

"_Again, I have to be careful about what I say in the future but wizards got exposed because someone in this room has a big big mouth, I'm not going to name names."_

Justin had mistakenly assumed it was Max at the time and when they'd been caught by those fake government agents, all eyes had been on Justin.

But it was me, it'd always been me.

"The wizard council stripped you of your powers but decided to be lenient and let you go free. Justin and Max were so angry you'd cost them a chance to keep their powers, they vowed never to speak to you again. I tried to apologize for ambushing you but you said you were done and you were leaving and that was the last time I ever saw you."

* * *

**Justin**

Every time I saw her, I saw Dean. Then I saw Dean with her. Then Dean with Alex. And then I had to look away to escape the burning inside my chest.

"My client wants half of all monetary earnings and any revenue garnered from their investments."

My lawyer looked at me to see if I agreed with the terms and I just nodded glumly. "Give her what she wants."

Max, with his connections, had been able to set me up with a lawyer to push through a divorce quicker than I'd ever seen. Now, we were battling out to see who got what. And I really couldn't have cared less.

"Justin?"

I lifted my head and saw Emily gazing at me expectantly. "Huh?"

"I asked if we could have a word in the hall."

I shrugged and got up from my seat to follow her but my lawyer tugged at my jacket. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I don't care," I replied and I trailed her out of the room.

"Don't do this Justin," she begged as soon as we were out of earshot. "I can change."

I looked away, unable to listen to the lies spilling out of her mouth. The mouth that had touched someone else's but mine.

"Maybe you can but that doesn't change what you did. Nothing ever can."

I turned to go back inside but instead stopped with my hand on the doorknob; now was a good as time as any to find out why.

"Why?"

Emily looked confused. "What?"

"Why'd you do it?" I shot at her, rattling the question off like a bullet from a shotgun. "Tell me, I want to know."

"I don't know," she admitted and the answer made me sick to my stomach. "You just seemed so far away after what happened at the hospital and I was so lonely."

I shook my head in disgust. "That's no excuse."

That's no excuse at all.

* * *

**Alex**

"It's time to go Max."

Max popped his head up. "Okay. I got our bags from the hotel by the way and checked out."

"Thanks," I murmured, grabbing my bag and stuffing the jacket I'd dispersed with as soon as I stepped in the door inside it. Mason came in soon after.

"Where are you going?" he asked as I slung my luggage over my shoulder and motioned for Max to go ahead. "We're leaving, what does it look like?"

"Oh, okay," he said blankly, mindlessly moving to the kitchen to put some glasses in the dishwasher.

"That's what you want right, cause you hate me so much don't you?"

He slammed the plate in his hand down and it shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. He swore under his breath as he removed the fragments lodged under his skin. I watched as he wiped away the blood and it healed instantly, pale new skin replacing the old.

"You don't know anything about this life Alex or what's being going on the last ten years. I'm not the same guy anymore."

"I can see that. I loved that guy."

"And I loved you."

Again with the 'loved'. But I was better prepared this time to be okay with how much it hurt.

"Come with me," I said suddenly, realising how stupid I sounded only when the words had already left my mouth.

"What?"

"Come back to New York with me."

"I can't," he said lowly, almost agonizingly. "I can't."

We looked at each other for a long time, like yesterday when he'd found us in the forest. Except those looks foretold of a reunion; this time it was goodbye.

"There's…there's nothing I can do to change your mind," I said, more to myself than to him. "I have to let you go." I couldn't expect him to drop everything for a girl he hadn't seen in ten years, no matter how much he'd loved her. He'd moved on and it was time I did too.

"Alex," he simply said and I knew in that one word was everything he wanted to say; goodbye, I miss you, I wish things were different, I wish I could love you like I did, I wish you didn't have to go.

"Mason," I said softly, raising my hand and wriggling my fingers in a farewell. I remembered how it felt earlier today to hold his hand and I realised that that moment was the only time during the two days we'd been here that he had come into contact with me (besides the forceful push in the forest), and in that moment, I'd felt complete, whole. It was utterly natural, like crossing the gap between us to kiss him would be but I didn't dare.

Instead, I hoisted the bag further up my shoulder and followed Max out into the day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews guys, they mean a lot :)**

**On estimation, I'm guessing there's about 7 or 8 chapters left so enjoy it while it lasts  
**

**

* * *

Justin**

"I should kill you," I muttered, hugging her as soon as she was in sight.

"Be my guest," she replied glumly and I could tell that the trip hadn't gone as well as hoped.

As I took the bag from her, Max held out his to me as well. "Be a dear Justy and carry mine too," he said with a smirk. He looped my extended arm through the strap and shoved it onto my shoulder. He just ignored my death stare and marched ahead of the two of us.

I fell into step alongside Alex who walked like she was distinctly trying to avoid any glances with the hood of her grey jacket thrown over her dark hair, hiding her face. "I would have come if you'd told me."

She stuffed her hands in her jacket. "You had your own problems to deal with. It was kind of an impulse thing anyway."

I lowered my voice. "Did you find him?"

She looked up startled and I rolled my eyes. "C'mon Alex, you're a tad transparent."

Alex smiled wryly. "I know. And I did find him. But I wish I hadn't."

She stared ahead, like in some far off universe and I took that as a sign that our conversation was over.

"I'll drop you guys off home and then I have to go."

"Go? Go where?"

I took a deep breath. "Today's my court date, the lawsuit, remember?"

"That's today?"

I nodded as I led them to the car. I'd known for the last couple of days that today was the day but I'd decided to keep it to myself. It was better not to worry them, especially in light of their recent trip which looked to have left Alex emotionally drained.

We sidled into my car and I turned on the radio as soon as we did. A sad love song started to play and like a knee jerk reaction, Alex reached out and turned it off before slinking back into her seat.

I exchanged a glance with Max, who was in the backseat, and he just shrugged back at me. It seemed like he had no clue exactly what had gone down in Transylvania either and had just been merely there for moral support.

I left the radio off and every now and then, stole a glance at Alex. She was curled up in her seat, staring out the window at passing traffic. She seemed so unlike herself, so withdrawn and it made me wonder what Mason had told her. Was what she had done really that bad?

I dropped Max off home first, getting in a quick hello to Mom and Dad before heading to Alex's place. I carried in her bag and she sank into the couch as soon as she saw it, like it was an old friend. I put her stuff on her bed and was leaving when I decided maybe it was best to get her to open up more.

"Did you find out about the competition?" I asked, sitting near her.

She didn't look at me, just stared into her lap. I was slowly growing irritated.

"I realise you might not have had the reunion with Mason you were exactly picturing but whatever you know is important. It might help us get back Alex, because in case you haven't realised, these are not our lives. We can't stay here."

"You don't think I know that!" she yelled, getting up to pace around the room. She pushed back a lock of hair that had fallen into her eyes and raked it back with her nails. "Maybe the reason I don't want to tell you is because I don't want you to think differently of me once I do."

"You can't keep this to yourself," I told her, raising my voice to match hers. "The whole point of this was to-"

"I know! Okay, I know," she said, pressing her palm to her forehead.

She sat down by the kitchen counter and hung her head. "I dropped out of the wizard competition because I thought I was too far to catch up. Mason and I broke up because mortals and werewolves can't date."

I moved closer to her to hear more and she continued. "The night of the competition, I went to find him. Because I wasn't there for the test, the council took away all of our powers as punishment."

Her voice broke and I suddenly drew back my hand that had been reaching to comfort her.

She was the reason I was a mortal. She wrecked my one chance to be a wizard, to have powers. It was her fault, just like she'd been saying all along.

But she wasn't finished.

"Then I exposed magic to get back at them."

I turned away from her, my head spinning. I could have had it all. If it wasn't for her, I would be a wizard. I wouldn't be married to Emily; I wouldn't have killed someone with a careless mistake.

"I can't believe that you did that," I whispered.

She got up, tears already starting to form in her eyes. "Justin, please."

"No." I was done. This was the last straw.

I wanted to leave, before I said something I would regret. I tried to get out of there but she pulled me back. She was stronger than I expected but then again, I was too tired to resist. She glanced up at me with her shiny eyes and it was a face I'd seen too many times before. I tried to remind myself that it wasn't this Alex, that she hadn't done anything that I couldn't be mad at her but the anger bubbling inside me seemed to disagree.

"Every time you've messed up, I've stuck up for you, defended you. I made excuses for you because I figured, one day you'll grow up and maybe repay me for all I did for you. Every time you did something so horrible to me, I would still forgive you because you were my sister and I loved you. But I can't forgive you this time; I can't look the other way."

"It's not me," she pleaded, still holding my arm. "I didn't do those things, I won't."

"I don't know how I can even trust the words coming out of your mouth anymore."

I released myself from her grip and walked out.

* * *

**Max**

A few minutes after Justin and Alex left, I got a call from someone about a business meeting in the substation. I went downstairs to see a bunch of guys in suits standing around, including the dude who I'd nicknamed Jeeves the first day we'd got here.

"Ah, Mr Russo," Jeeves greeted me, "Please take a seat."

I took a seat at the makeshift table they'd set up. Everyone was staring at me nervously and I had a feeling that the outcome of this meeting would not be good.

"Mr Russo, we've called you here to discuss your 'priorities." I did not like the way he said that last word.

"We've just noticed," spoke up another, "that your focus seems to have been split lately and our shareholders are questioning your loyalty."

"I've been busy with family stuff," I said importantly. It was true.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that all of us here have simply lost faith in your practises. And with you now in debt-"

"That's impossible," I exclaimed. "Jeeves has been doing my banking for me, he would have told me."

"Who's Jeeves?" asked a man with a grey silk suit.

"He means me," said Jeeves, irritated. "I tried to tell you sir that you were losing money but you were just too busy."

He had the strangest smirk on his face and I had a feeling he knew more than he was telling.

I looked at all of them. "So what, you're firing me for my own company?"

They all looked quite guiltily before nodding. Before I could even complain more, they dissipated, filing out quickly. Only Jeeves remained.

"What happened to all my money?" I asked him.

The smirk grew broader. "I told you to treat me with respect, maybe now you'll learn."

Realisation hit me like a ton of bricks. "You stole my money."

"I wouldn't use the word stole. I just banked your money under a different account. And while you were off gallivanting around, I went to the board with your new plans and claimed them as my own. Since you were too busy right?"

He flicked the front of my shirt with a laugh and I had the strongest urge to pull a Justin and beat the crap out of him but considering I was now broke, I probably couldn't pay the bail money to get out of jail.

"On and by the way, I want you out of the loft by tonight. Have a good life Mr Russo."

He walked away, still chuckling and I stood there, feeling like a fool.

* * *

**Alex**

I was on the couch with a box of tissues and a sad movie to match my mood. I'd tried in vain to call Justin but he didn't seem to want a bar of it. Harper wasn't answering her phone either so the TV had become my best friend. I was blowing my nose furiously when a knock started to sound on the door. Hoping it was Justin, I raced to get it. But I was greeted by the wavy haired Dean Moriarty. His face was kind of puffy and bruised but he still looked like his charming self. I tried to slam the door on his face but he stuck his foot in front, pushing his way in.

"There's no need to cry about missing me baby, I'm right here," said, holding out flowers.

I swiped them away. "Get. Out."

"You're angry, I like angry."

I pushed against his chest but he just wouldn't budge. He clamped my wrists together and pulled me in. "It's over with Emily. Now, we can have a shot."

"I don't want you," I said, struggling against his grip.

"C'mon Alex, don't fight it. You always did love the bad boy type. Let me show you how bad I can be."

He forced a kiss onto me and it didn't feel as good as it had the first time he'd shown up. Maybe that was because the longer I was in this body, the longer I developed feelings of my own. While the other Alex might have enjoyed this once, she didn't anymore.

I finally broke free and slapped him with as much power as I could muster. He looked furious. "That wasn't very nice."

"Get away from me," I said threateningly.

Instead he edged closer. "You're always like this Alex but you always run back. You say that you hate me, that you can't stand me and yet you still always want me. This time is no different."

When he was close enough, I lifted my knee and sunk it into his stomach. He groaned and dropped to his knees, winded by the impact. I ran to my phone, hoping that maybe Justin would answer but then I looked to the clock; he would already be in court.

So it was up to me to shove Dean out of my apartment even though he was heavier and taller.

"Alex," he wheezed.

He slowly got up and I started to panic. He was surely stronger than me. If he tried something, would I be able to stop him? I wasn't so sure.

"It's all right, I forgive you Alex," he muttered, rubbing at his sore spot. "But you're going to have to make it up to me."

He started to advance and I held up my fists. I wasn't one for lying down. All guys had weaknesses. It was just a matter of finding them. I went for the most obvious one first, swinging my leg around and catching him in a spot guys do not want to get hit. I reached for his shirt to help me haul him out but a rough hand beat me to it.

"You come here ever again and I'll make what she did to you seem like a blessing."

Dean ended up in a crumpled heap in the hallway, fear all over his already broken face, and I took one last look at him before the door slammed.

"Are you alright?"

I stared into Mason's eyes. "I've been better."

* * *

**Did anyone think Mason was never coming back? I'm not that cruel :P  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alex**

"I was doing fine on my own for your information."

Mason scoffed as he set his bag down. "You got lucky."

I had a witty Alex retort on the tip of my tongue but I held back. I just wanted to be here with him. He went to the fridge for a snack and peered inside. He seemed incredibly comfortable considering our last meeting.

"What made you come here?"

He paused. "I needed to make sure you got back to your own time."

There were two ways that sentence could be construed:

a) he was genuinely concerned for my safety, therefore highlighting the feelings he still has for me, or

b) he wanted me to get the hell out of here so he could go back to his Alex-hating life when the future me returned back here.

I wasn't sure which one I wanted to believe.

"I'm sorry for everything that I did, or I'm going to do-"

"It's fine Alex, you don't have to apologise anymore. It's in the past, I've moved on."

"I just wanted you to know I appreciate you doing this; I mean I know things are kind of awkward between us and all and even though I don't really know why you're helping-" He cut me off yet again.

"I hate what you've become Alex."

Ouch. Not only was that off topic but it hurt. A lot. But it seemed everything he did or said to me in this time garnered the same reaction.

"Gee thanks," I muttered.

"Let me finish," he said sternly, disapprovingly. "I hate what you've become but I could never hate you. That's why I'm doing this."

I frowned. "Thanks Mason, that really clears things up."

In a way, I kind of understood. He didn't like what I'd turned into but still held some kind of respect for me. He understood that I wasn't that person yet and that there was still a chance for me to change. He was certainly more understanding than Justin who was being an absolute pain in the butt. He hadn't answered any of my calls and I wanted to know how his court date had gone.

Mason rolled his eyes at my last remark and continued to eat the sandwich he'd made. I eyed him as he wolfed it down, for lack of a better word.

"Who said you could just come in here and eat my food?"

He glanced up with some sort of smirk on his face. "I figured you owed me after I saved you."

"I'm not some damsel in distress that you have to save," I told him.

Half of his mouth tugged upwards like he was holding a laugh back. "You never have been Alex. But sometimes even the strongest of us need saving."

We just stared at each other and I could sense some kind of hidden meaning behind those words. If I had asked him to help me study to win the competition, he would have. If I had asked him to help me get through the competition instead of running away, he would have. He could have saved me if I'd let him.

I broke the stare after a while; it was just too painful. "Do you mind if I go see Justin? It's important."

He nodded and pulled some books out of his bag. "I'll get a head start on our research. I brought some stuff I think might help."

I smiled. "Thanks."

He didn't return the smile, just gave a placid, bored look and went back to eating his snack.

Was he sure he didn't hate me?

* * *

**Justin**

I rubbed my eyes to remove the sleep in them, groaning at the loud noise that had awoken me. I trudged out of bed to see Mom standing over my stove, flipping pancakes.

"Hey Justin, I made breakfast."

While the smell made my mouth water, I disliked the intrusiveness. Though I missed my parents, I'd gotten used to living on my own. Now having them here, it was like I was back in 2010.

The doorbell rang and I rushed to get it. I opened the door and it was like déjà vu; Alex ambushed me with a hug and my sleepy body let her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I won't let it happen, I won't."

I pulled away to look at her. My anger had subsided and I had realised it was unfair to hurt her. "I know you won't."

"Alex, honey, what are you doing here?"

She peered around me and I could see the surprise mounted on her face as she took in the form of our parents in the kitchen. "I could ask you the same question." She looked weirdly back at me, waiting for an explanation.

"Meet my new roommates," I said dully, closing the door to prevent the draft seeping in.

Alex went over to hug Mom and Dad who sat reading the newspaper while I turned on the television. I watched her embrace them and smiled; more than two weeks ago, she'd supposedly been estranged from all of us. Now she was back in the family because of a teenagers's innocence and naivety. Maybe the older Alex could take a leaf out of this Alex's book. She came over after a minute, a broad smile on her face, chomping on a piece of toast.

"Where's Max?"

"Down the hall, third door on the left. He's pretty bummed."

"What happened anyway for you to end up with the 'rents?"

"You should go ask him," I said, pointing down the hall.

She disappeared with an uneasy look and reappeared ten minutes later with a sulky Max, sitting him down in front of a plate of pancakes. He looked at them and started to play around with his fork until Alex slapped him on the back of the head. He shot her an angry look and she scarpered, coming to sit next to me.

"How's he doing?"

"He feels bad that he lost the loft, more for Mom and Dad than himself. But he'll be okay. It's not his fault he got chucked into a position he wasn't ready for." She edged upwards, curving her body backwards over the couch slightly to glance at Mom and Dad fussing over Max, patting down his wild hair and hugging him. "Maybe we should tell them the truth, maybe they can help us get back."

"No," I hissed at her, "It's too risky. We might change too much."

"Yeah because we've been sitting on our arses the entire time we got here haven't we?" she said sarcastically, like only Alex could. "It's not like Max's corporation got stolen out from under him or I invited myself back into the family or you bashed the hell out of Dean-" She cut off suddenly, looking nervous.

The memory was definitely not one of my proudest but I stood by it. No one was allowed to disgrace my name or sister like that. No one.

"It's fine," I said with a tiny smile. "Don't feel bad."

My phone started to ring from where it lay on the table. I picked it up, saw the name on the screen and set it back down with a sigh.

Alex looked at me quizzically. "Who are you avoiding besides me?"

"Emily."

Her face darkened. "Wasn't my message that day clear enough?"

I shrugged. "She's been calling ever since we met for the divorce settlement. She wants me back."

"Don't you dare take her back Justin, you're better than that."

"Whatever," I muttered. "I guess I need a hobby now that I've lost my job."

Her face dropped and I knew I'd successfully moved the conversation off topic. "What happened yesterday in court?"

"I lost my medical licence and have to pay an undisclosed fee to the client."

"Undisclosed?" she said, puzzled.

"You don't want to know," I told her. "I'll be lucky if I don't lose the house."

Alex's face went sour and she looked like she was about to say something until a phone started ringing. And it wasn't mine this time.

She slipped it out of her pocket and smiled faintly at the screen. "Who is it?" I asked, trying to get a glance.

She stood up and smiled mischievously. "No one."

She reached out to ruffle my hair and I pushed her away in annoyance. "Seriously, who is it Alex?"

"Doesn't matter," she said with that faint smile still on her face. "All that matters is that we're one step closer to getting back to our own time."

"How?" I asked. "It's not anything dangerous or stupid is it?" I did not like the look on her face.

She held back a broader smile. "Don't worry your pretty little head brother. I've got a plan."

I also did not like having the fate of our very past, present and future in my sister's hands. But I guess at this point I had no other options. I had to trust that she knew what she was doing, trust she was doing what was best for all of us.

She waved a farewell and flounced out. Max, who had been listening in to our conversation, leaned back from his chair.

"We're trusting Alex?"

"Apparently," I answered, sighing.

"Wow, we are screwed."

* * *

**Alex **

When I got home, Mason was nowhere to be found. He'd left me a text, asking where I was and when I'd be coming home so I'd decided to leave Justin's. I started to well up with panic until I saw his bag and books still on the couch. I found him in my spare room, sprawled out on a bed that looked way too tiny for him. His limbs hung over the edges as he snored gently. I sat down next to him, careful not to press too much of my weight on the bed and gently grazed my lips on his forehead. He stirred and I held my breath, praying he wouldn't wake up and see me. He eventually started to snore again and I relaxed.

I headed for the shower; it had been terribly hot when I'd gone out and I was looking forward to something cooling me down. I slipped out of the hot material I had been wearing and stepped under the shower head, letting the water trace patterns down my skin. A while later, I reluctantly got out, wishing I could stay there forever. I hummed to myself as I brushed my hair in the mirror.

"Hey Alex, you're home-"

I quickly swiped for the towel on the bench and wrapped it around myself; the door had swung open and there stood a tired looking Mason whose eyes went wide when he saw me. And I mean, _really_ saw me.

He didn't move for a couple of seconds and that's when I noticed how dark his eyes were, how his mouth was upturned in a hungry smirk…

He stepped back out after reality hit us both and slammed the door. I could feel my face burning furiously in sheer embarrassment; I was so sure I hadn't gotten the towel on in time.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

"I'm sorry," I heard him mutter on the other side of the door. "I just woke up and thought we could get started on our research."

I bit my lip and closed my eyes, cursing silently. "I'll be out in a second."

I heard his footsteps retreat and waited to make a mad dash to my bedroom, hoping he wouldn't catch sight of me in the towel (though it was probably a bit too late for that). I dressed rapidly and finally found him on my couch. He looked up at me, seeming kind of dazed.

"Should we get started?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Cracked a 100 reviews - you guys are awesome**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

Alex**

"Hand me that book," he said softly and dutifully, I picked it up and put it into his hands. I noticed how careful he was not to touch me, make any contact whatsoever especially after the shower incident. It was like I was a diseased pariah.

We were spread out on the couch with numerous notes and books that didn't seem to be helping. I wasn't exactly helping either, just watching as Mason focused intensely looking for a solution.

I was still hung up with finding out why he was doing all of this for a girl he hadn't seen in ten years. Did he still love me, or was he working extra hard to send me back to my own time so he didn't have to see me anymore? The question kept echoing in my head and it was bugging me. Though it hurt to admit it, the latter seemed more likely.

"Alex? Are you even listening to me?"

My head snapped back around from my staring off point to see Mason gazing expectantly at me. He shook his head disappointedly. "Things never change."

I wanted to argue that the whole point of this was so I _could_ change but I didn't want to fight him. I was lucky he was even here at all.

I watched him again. His eyes would narrow if he read something he didn't like. He'd grab another book and read furiously. Then his eyebrows would rise if there was something interesting, and he'd grab the notepad and scribble something down. It was fascinating to be honest.

I reached out at one stage to push back a strand that had fallen into his eyes and he drew back sharply. "What are you doing?"

His reaction stung but I plunged on. "Your hair was just in your eyes and I…."

I trailed off quietly and he just looked at me, studying me, like I was just a giant puzzle. So I looked back.

I dared to move closer. "You enjoying the staring matches?"

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He had been trying hard not to smile or laugh or show any emotion really. Every time a smile tried to break through, he would fight it. And I was having a hard time wondering why. "Not as much as the awkward silences."

I moved closer again, so close I could see faint freckles below his eyes. I tried to count them all but I was too distracted by how inviting his mouth looked. So I plunged forward and met the couch, face first. I picked myself up, wiping away the fluff stuck to my mouth.

"Don't do this Alex," he warned from his standing position; I'd forgotten those lightning fast wolf reflexes.

"Why?" I stood up, so angry I couldn't even see straight. Ever since I'd left Transylvania and come back home, he had been driving me crazy and enough was enough. "Why are you here if you don't love me?"

"It's not that simple Alex. We can't…the wizard council..." The words were broken, fractured, kind of like how he was.

"Screw the council!" I screamed. "Mason..."

"No, Alex." He sounded so weary, tired, so sick of it all.

"No," I said in reply, coldly. I'd had enough. Either way I was getting what I wanted and he might as well cooperate. No more playing by the rules, no more being fair.

Time to play dirty.

Being in future Alex's body had taught me a few things: I was only as confident as I felt and that I could make guys melt with a single choice look. And even though I felt like I was on fire and my stomach seemed to be the host of a million butterflies, I did the most daring thing I had ever done.

I turned away from him so he was facing my back. I slipped my fingers under the hem of my top and slowly lifted, exposing enough skin that I heard Mason catch his breath. Then it was over my head and tossed in the corner.

I didn't dare turn around. I just stood there, waiting, hoping to get some kind of response. Then I heard Mason's laboured breathing and I knew he was right behind me, but his body was still inches away, still scared to be so closer. His fingertips scaled up my arms as he lowered his mouth to my shoulder. He didn't kiss it though, just hovered above and blowed gently on my tingly skin, making me feel weird.

His head reared up slowly and he wiped away the hair that had stuck to the hot skin on the back of my neck. I could see him out of the corner of my eye as he bent down to kiss the spot tenderly. "I can't," he whispered painfully.

I bit back my own agony. "There's no such thing as can't."

I walked away from him, accentuating each step. I could feel him watching me as I left, just like I hoped he would.

I went into my bedroom and slipped off the skin tight jeans I wore. I sat on the edge of my bed, in only underwear. This was definitely a bold move, even for me. I ignored how much my heart was pounding because I wasn't going to lose my nerve, not now.

Mason appeared in my doorway, his chest heaving in and out, like he was struggling to breathe. His eyes were so dark, like midnight. His hair was all over the place; his jaw was set, so still it was like it was carved out of stone. His features were becoming almost…inhuman. He let out a low growl and with unimaginable speed, had pushed me down and was lying on top of me. His eyes were growing rounder and when he opened his mouth to breathe heavily, I could see his teeth extending.

"Mason, Mason." I lodged my fingers in his hair as he groaned in pain and threw his head back. As his head arched upwards, I could see just how sharp and huge his teeth were. One bite and he could probably kill me.

"God Alex, I told you, we can't," he said gruffly, struggling against the transformation that was taking a hold of him.

I held onto his shoulders, stopping his thrashing movements as he fought the change. He was only hurting because he was trying too hard to resist it. "Mason, look at me."

He finally looked down and I could see he was more wolf than human now, hair beginning to grow on his face.

"Look at me," I repeated. "Calm down."

He never took his eyes off of me as the wolf parts began to dissolve away. He was just Mason now, my Mason.

"I love you," he whispered.

My eyes went glassy as I laughed dryly. Finally. "Kiss me," I ordered.

And he did.

* * *

I woke up with a pair of muscled arms cradling me and it took me a few seconds to register what had happened. Mason; last night; wow. They were the only words I managed to get through my head.

"Morning beautiful."

He kissed my hair and I smiled so big it almost hurt. "Hey wolf boy."

"It's wolf man now," he corrected and I giggled.

I rolled out of his grasp to face him. "You don't have any regrets, do you?"

He shook his head. "Right now, none. But tomorrow I'll probably feel bad about taking advantage of a seventeen year old."

"I'm twenty seven," I pointed out, slapping him playfully. "If anyone was taken advantage of last night, it was you."

"True," he said with a grin and my heart leapt at seeing it, "But you can take advantage of me any time you want."

I liked that idea very much but something was puzzling me. "How old are you anyway? I mean you look older than sixteen but I thought werewolves don't age."

"We don't but the longer we hold off from phasing, the more we age. I'm around twenty one now physically but in reality I'm over four hundred years old."

The fact he'd only aged four years in ten years was mind boggling. It also made me technically older than him.

"How do you stop phasing?"

"Lock yourself in a lightproof basement and take a special potion. If the moon doesn't hit me, I can't change. The brew is a tad unpleasant but it's only once a month."

I traced the panels of the muscles on his chest with my fingers and he watched. "So if you're twenty one, and I'm twenty seven, does that make me a cougar or something?"

He laughed. "If you want to get technical, I'm actually 472 and you're 17."

"I'd rather be the cougar."

He laughed again and held me in close, pressing me to his torso. I fit into his arms like a perfect puzzle piece. "I want to stay like this forever."

"Me too."

"But we can't," he whispered in my ear. "The wizard council….."

I'd totally forgotten about them. And even now that he had mentioned them, they were still the last thing from my mind.

"I don't care," I said, reaching up to kiss him. I unravelled the sheets from around me and jumped out of bed. I slipped some underwear on and chucked on his shirt that we'd dispensed with last night.

"On second thoughts, I don't give a damn about them either, come here."

I pounced back on the bed into his lap, grabbed a fistful of his hair and forcefully separated his lips to kiss him. After about a minute, I let go and he sat there, looking thoroughly amazed.

"Think that'll hold you until I get back from the bathroom?" I asked.

He nodded quickly and I gave him another brief peck before I leapt off again. "Trust me Mason, they'll never find out. We have nothing to worry about."

While I was washing my face, someone started to knock on the door. I called out to Mason, "Can you get that?"

I heard him shuffle out of bed and saw him tugging on a pair of jeans as he hopped past the bathroom door to answer whoever was visiting so early in the morning.

As I wiped my face clean with a towel, I heard low voices followed by what sounded like something smashing. Racing into the lounge room, forgetting I was only wearing a crinkled men's shirt, I saw Mason writhing on the floor with men in suits all around him.

"What are you doing?" I screamed, trying to run to him but getting scooped up some guy. He grabbed me by my waist as I kicked and swung my fists at him. I connected with his face and he groaned, dropping me onto the floorboards. I ignored how much the impact hurt my knees and scrambled to Mason's side where he was yelling in pain. His whole face was contorted in anguish and he held his head, pressing his palms into his temples as if trying to push the pain out.

"What's happening to him?"

Another one grabbed me and held me back and this time he clamped my arms down and held me at least a metre away from his body where I couldn't do any damage.

The one staring down at Mason made eyes with me and I noticed the syringe in his hand. "We just injected him with wolfsbane to prevent him from changing. It won't kill him."

It didn't seem that way; he looked like he was in agony. Then he stopped twitching and went limp. Two men picked him up like he was a rag doll. They took him away and I started to kick again, trying to go after him.

"What are you doing? What's going on?"

"Are you Alex Russo?" One of them asked.

I nodded. Too bad if I wasn't though, they'd already attacked Mason and were currently holding me down.

"You're under arrest for breaking Wizard law 222: mortal/wolf relationships."


	16. Chapter 16

**Seems like ages since I've uploaded last but it's only been four days :S**

**I've been dying to get this chapter up but my Dad thought it would be best to not pay the Internet bill :|**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Alex**

I banged my head repeatedly on the cold metal bars, hoping the dull ache in my head would get gradually worse, just so I'd have something to distract me.

"Alex?"

"Don't," I warned and he shut up immediately.

I couldn't even look at him in the cell next to mine. I'd done this to him for my own selfish gain. As magical (even at a time like this, I still appreciated the funniness of using that particular adjective in this situation) as last night was, I'd been stupid not to think about the consequences. To think I was above it all.

My head had been spinning ever since we'd got here an hour ago. I didn't know how they'd found us out and they weren't willing to spill the information either but they were wizards; they had ways.

I remembered all too well the first time I'd come to wizard court, except I hadn't been in a jail cell that time. They'd used a crystal ball to show memories, recount what had happened. I shuddered to think that they had the evidence of last night in their possession.

"Alex, oh my god, are you aright?"

I lifted my head to see Justin and Max rushing in, pressing their faces to the jail cell. Justin looked panicked while Max just studied my confinement appraisingly.

"I always knew someday we'd be visiting you in jail," Max began, wrapping his fingers around one of the bars, "I just never imagined Mason would be in the cell next door."

"Hi Max," Mason piped up glumly.

"How did this happen?" Justin asked, looking between the two of us. "They can hardly persecute you for hanging out or a kiss or something."

I didn't answer, just moved away from them to sit on the bench attached to the wall; I was starting to feel like a circus animal in here. It seemed like the walls were getting smaller and smaller.

I stared into my lap as Mason watched me. I'd forbid him from talking because I knew he'd start to make excuses for me and I couldn't handle it if he did.

"It was just a kiss right?"

I finally looked at Justin and I knew right then that as he looked into my eyes and saw my pain reflected upon him, he understood. And because he was my brother, he didn't judge or criticise. Because he was smart enough to know that it wasn't just any ordinary guy, it was Mason, it was real; it was worth all of this and more.

"We'll work on getting you out of here," Justin said quietly.

I flung myself up quickly and reached through the space of the bars to grab at Justin's collar. I pulled him in close so that his face was squashed against the walls of my prison. "If it comes down to it," I said in a hushed whisper so that I hoped Mason could not hear, "and you can only save one of us, save Mason."

Justin's eyes widened. "Alex, I can't-"

"Promise me."

I was asking way too much of him, like I always did. But he knew he didn't have a choice. He looked from me to Mason, then back to me and nodded. "I promise."

"Thank you."

* * *

**Mason**

Maybe she thought that the wolfsbane was still in my system and that my heightened werewolf senses hadn't yet returned but they had. I heard every word she whispered to Justin. And they angered me greatly.

She sat back down after they left, and yet she still didn't look at me. I stood up and got as close as I could to her, but this was still in the other cell.

"What is this? You sleep with a guy and the next day you don't even look at him?" I joked.

She cracked a smile and met my eyes. "Mason, this is serious."

"I know," I said simply, reaching my hand through the gaps for her to take it. She sidled down the bench and grasped it. I relished the feel of her skin, of her fingers intertwined with mine and it brought back the very fresh memories of last night.

"I ought to kill you for telling Justin that," I told her and she made an innocent face that I knew too well.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, looking away again.

"Alex-"

"Please don't Mason."

"No, just listen, please," I begged. "I don't blame you for anything. Last night made me realise just how much I've missed you, how much I regret. When you go back to the past, I want you to fight for us because we deserve more than just one night together. You can't go back if you end up stuck in jail."

She sniffed and I stared amazed. "Are you crying?"

"No," she snapped defensively, but then smiled, lifting her free hand to wipe at her face. "Okay, maybe."

"Time for court."

Our hands broke away as the doors slid open. Guards entered our respective cells and hauled us away. As soon as we got out, I reached for her but my hand was slapped away and pulled behind my back. I felt the guard slap on handcuffs and watched as Alex had the same done to her. Then they led us away, side by side. Her arm brushed mine and my hands instinctively tried to inch closer to her before they realised they weren't going anywhere.

We entered the court and I gazed up in wonderment at the hundreds of members of the jury. I looked into the crowd and saw Alex's parents, Justin, Max and Harper. All of them were here for Alex and I couldn't help but feel lonely at having no family or friends here for me.

They sat us down, apart from each other and un-cuffed us. I rubbed my wrists and glanced down at the red marks; they were magical obviously considering I'd only had them on for five minutes and they'd already left a scar.

"This court comes together today to discuss the crime committed by werewolf Mason Greyback and former wizard Alex Russo."

The familiar voice startled me as I was shoved down into a seat. Professor Crumbs?

* * *

**Alex**

"Professor Crumbs? You're still alive?"

He scowled at me from the judge's pulpit. "Yes Ms Russo. And you're in jail. Another big surprise."

I just looked down into my lap, clasping my now un-cuffed hands together. It was probably not wise to anger the guy deciding our punishments.

Professor Crumbs had always been pretty fond of me but I guess absence did not make the heart grow fonder in our case like it did with me and Mason.

"We have sufficient evidence against both," Professor Crumbs said loudly, indicating a wrinkled finger to a guard who brought forth a crystal ball. I started to squirm in my chair and the guard behind me clamped a meaty hand down on my shoulder to keep me still. They weren't really going to show what I thought they were with my entire family all around, were they?

Then images started to spring forth and I was ready to die right then and there. Mason on top of me, his lips finding mine like I was the oxygen he breathed before sliding down my neck and shoulders. I found the real Mason's eyes and he smiled secretly at me. Then the picture cut off suddenly.

"I think we've seen enough," Professor Crumbs said, throwing me a look of disdain before taking a drink from the water next to him.

I blushed and looked back down. There was possibly no way I could be more embarrassed. Not only was I on trial for sleeping with a werewolf, my parents knew and saw parts of it too. Great.

"Now for breaking wizard law, especially with prior knowledge, the punishment is severe. And because you are mortal Ms Russo, we are required to be lenient with you."

I started to feel relief until I processed his words. Because I was mortal, I would escape a heavy punishment but Mason was not, so did that mean…

"But you Mr Greyback are not exempt from the rules. You know the magical boundaries and we have lost patience with your kind. That is why we have already made a judgement on your penalty. Death."

Gasps escaped my family behind me but I just stared at Mason and he stared at me. It took me a barely a second to decide I was not going to let him die for me.

I stood up, ignoring my self-appointed lawyer's cry to sit back down. "This isn't a trial; all this is, is you already making judgement when you don't know anything. The only reason you're doing this is to send a message to werewolves that you're not going to take their crap anymore."

"Ms Russo! I'll have you know-"

"You can't kill Mason, it's not his fault, it's mine. I'm the one with the record of making trouble. I exposed magic so you should punish me for all of this and leave him alone, please."

I was finally done with my speech and my lawyer had collapsed onto his brief case and given up on trying to restrain me.

Professor Crumbs was regarding me, his eyebrows raised, like he thought I was bluffing or something. But I was prepared to die for Mason; I just didn't want him to die for me.

"Fine," he said softly before clearing his throat and speaking louder. "Fine, you want to take his place? Be my guest. Mr Greyback will live if you die."

* * *

**How's that for a cliffy?**

**Also, did you like the part in Mason's POV. Just thought I'd try it out...  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**I had this and the next chapter originally as just one but it was just way too long so I cut it in half. Review and I'll upload the next one :)**

**

* * *

Alex**

The room was suddenly filled with pandemonium. Mom and Dad had started to cry, Justin and Max shouted and Mason started to shake. In a matter of seconds, he'd transformed and was attempting to bullock through the jury. I broke away from behind the desk where I sat to step in front of the podium as he made for Professor Crumbs. He skidded to a stop, growling loudly as his lip curled back over his teeth.

"Mason, stop," I begged him softly.

Everyone in the room had gone still, even the guards. They were waiting to see if I could talk him down before they moved in.

Mason edged closer as he slipped from a full werewolf into the 'in-between' stage. "I'm not losing you again."

"You're not going to lose me," I said and he let out a soft noise that sounded kind of like a laugh, like he didn't believe me. I wouldn't have believed me either considering I was lying point blank to him.

"Don't die for me," I told him firmly, squeezing his hand. He closed his eyes briefly and when he opened them again, he was all Mason.

The guards moved in and forced him onto the floor. He yielded, keeping his eyes on me as they slapped handcuffs on him. They yanked him back up and started to pull him away. I stared up at Professor Crumbs.

"You kill me and you don't hurt him, understand?"

"You don't get to decide terms in a trial Ms Russo."

I planted my feet in the sides of the pulpit and pulled myself up to his face. "Do we have a deal?"

"He won't go without complete punishment-"

"But you're not going to hurt him, right?"

Professor Crumbs nodded slowly. "Yes."

I leapt down and let them take me away from the uproar in the court as Mom and Dad started to protest. Justin caught my eye and I nodded at him. I saw a lone tear slip from his eyes as I left.

* * *

They took me to back to the cell and threw me down. I winced but didn't open my mouth to complain as I hit the cement.

I looked into the cell next door and found Mason was no longer there. They must have taken him somewhere different; away from me.

I lay down on the uncomfortable mattress they called a bed and stared up at the ceiling. Despite the looming death sentence on my head, I found myself drifting into sleep, until loud footsteps woke me up with a start. I peered out to see a tall, curly haired blonde man, thin-rimmed glasses on his face.

"Hey Alex, how are you doing?"

"Hugh? Hugh Normous? Is that you?"

"The very same," he said with a grin. "How are you?"

"Not great," I replied, flinging myself off the mattress. I hadn't seen Hugh since he'd gone to live with his real parents, which was in 2009. I couldn't imagine us having kept in touch in the last ten years. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here now. Junior Vice President of the council."

"Wow, that's wonderful Hugh. Congratulations."

He shrugged modestly. "Thanks."

I couldn't help but notice he'd given up with the tiny stuff like the glasses and clothes and I smiled at that.

"I can't believe you've landed yourself in jail Alex."

"Is it really that big of a surprise?" I said wryly, copying the earlier words of Professor Crumbs and he laughed.

"No, not really but you've made a complete mess when you've only been here….."

He drifted off, not finishing his sentence and suddenly looking very nervous but I passed this off. He always had been a weird kid.

"Do you know what's going on back there?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

"Your parents are really upset. There's a lot of yelling going on."

I clenched my fists. "Do you know where Mason is?"

Hugh nodded. "He's in a special cell downstairs. They're keeping him under heavy security in case he tries to run for it."

I started to pace up and down, only managing six steps in the tiny, claustrophobic cell. "When is it happening?"

I didn't have to say what; he knew I was asking when I was due to be killed.

He didn't answer as I continued to walk, trying to control the frustration and anger boiling up inside. Finally I snapped.

"Hugh!"

"Monday."

I had to sit down; I was having trouble breathing. "Alex? Alex?"

I heard his voice imploring me to answer him and the sound of the cell door sliding open and reverberating slightly as he rushed in to see me.

"Alex, answer me."

Monday?" I choked out. "As in the day after tomorrow."

I'd been all in gung-ho in the court room, knowing with every fibre in my body that I would do everything I could to protect Mason, even if it meant dying. But I hadn't been ready for such a deadline. In two days, I would cease to exist. There was so much I wanted to do, so much I wanted to change. And now I'd never have the chance.

"Calm down Alex, breathe."

I did, or at least I tried but I was still having difficulty. "I'm okay; it's just…just a lot."

He patted my back and then slowly got up and walked out, reaching to pull the door shut and seal it with a spell.

"I'm sorry Alex, I really am."

I didn't look up as he walked away.

* * *

I didn't sleep that night. I kept tossing and turning, constantly thinking about the upcoming price I would pay. Every hour, minute, second that passed was closer to a time when it would be all over, when I wouldn't be breathing, walking, living. I'd never been really scared in my life but this completely freaked me out beyond belief.

Morning didn't arrive soon enough. I was up well and truly before the sun was, just a sign of how out of sorts I was. No one came around until eight o'clock when they shoved a tray full of slop that was supposed to be breakfast towards me. I turned my nose up at it and refused to touch it; I might be in jail but I still had standards.

Hugh visited again, around eleven, to tell me that I would get the day to have last meetings with the people I cared about. I wanted to ask him which people, to make sure he'd gotten everyone but he seemed quite assured that everything was alright so I chose to trust him.

My parents were first, and when I saw them, I almost lost it. I walked in to the greyish room only to be swamped in a hug from them both. But I didn't mind the suffocation because this might be the last hug from them I ever got. After a minute, the guard barked at them to let go. They did with teary faces and sat opposite me at the only piece of furniture in the room, the table.

"Alex, honey, why are you doing this? You know I think Mason's a wonderful young man but-"

"It's the right thing to do," I responded mechanically with a slight smile. "You were always telling me to be more kind and think of others so I am. I haven't over the past ten years but I'm trying now. This is the way is has to be."

The pre-rehearsed words came out perfectly but they made Mom burst into more tears. Dad reached across the table to squeeze my hand. I offered him a smile but he just shook his head.

"I'm so proud of you Alex for doing this but I just…I just can't imagine….you not living…and-"

"I know Dad, I know," I said, interrupting softly; he was having trouble getting out a fully functional sentence. "I love you guys, and I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you over the years. None of what I did had anything to do with you. They were my own actions, not yours. You guys were the best parents ever and I didn't deserve you."

They leaned over and again, smothered me in a hug and I wished I was in my teenage body again, so they could protect me. But seconds later, they were forced out of the room and I was on my own.

* * *

My next guest came over an hour later and although I didn't know how she got here, I was so glad to see Harper.

"What have you done Alex?" she whispered as she hugged me tight. I just gave a soft laugh and unravelled myself from her.

"Never mind," I said with a forced smile. We sat down and didn't say anything for a while. I was trying to avoid staring at her in case she was crying.

"I don't see you for a couple of days and you end up in jail."

I shrugged. "You know how I am. At least I'm not dying for nothing."

"Aren't you scared?"

"Terrified," I admitted. "But it's for Mason." Telling myself this was the only way I could get through it.

She reached across and held my hand. "I can't believe I'm losing my best friend." She wiped away a few tears and I had to do the same. Seeing other people cry made me cry.

"At least you won't have any more drama."

She smiled through her shiny tears. "It won't be the same without it, or you."

"Don't make me cry Harper, it was hard enough to get through this morning with my parents."

"I'm sorry," she said with a dry laugh. She lowered her voice, "You're not going to get back to your own time, are you?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so."

I'd already given the matter some thought. If by some miracle, we could convince the council that we'd been accidentally sent here into the future, we could be sent back. But they were extremely unlikely to believe someone on death row. They would be giving us an escape by sending us back through time.

They didn't know how to reverse the spell either; the one that had to be cast in order for our teenage souls to take over our older bodies and send our older selves god knows where. Whoever had done this really liked to see us suffer.

"Does that mean I'm going to lose the memories of our last ten years?"

I nodded. If I died in this body, I died, period. There would be no soul to go back to my teenage body. Which would mean we'd never have the competition the way it happened, I'd never leave my family or hook up with Dean. Only the possibility of the last one never happening made me happy.

"Time's up," snapped the guard in the corner and Harper immediately got up from her chair and if it was even possible, squeezed me harder than my parents had.

"Love you sis," she murmured to me.

"Back at you," I replied, holding her for a few brief seconds before she was once again torn away.

* * *

**Max**

"What are we going to do Justin? We can't just sit here."

Justin ignored me and started to pace around the room. Man, he reminded me of Alex. They always claimed they were nothing alike and yet I could see the similarities, plain and simple.

"I don't know Max," he finally answered. "The council might have believed us before but now Alex is a criminal. There's no way they're going to send us back in time."

"They would send _us _back in time."

That got his attention; he stopped moving and stared at me like I'd sprouted wings. "Are you serious?"

"Look I don't like the idea either but-"

"I can't believe you're suggesting that we let Alex die and then go back to our own time like nothing ever happened."

"We don't have a choice right now. If we get back, we'll have powers and we could work out a plan to save her."

He started to consider it before defiantly shaking his head. Yep, he had been hanging around with Alex way too much.

"No, it's too risky," he said, biting his lip. "We could still lose her."

"We're going to lose her anyway. It's not like we can break her out."

Justin's eyes lit up. "Why not?"

My jaw dropped. Since when did I become the rational Russo sibling and Justin the crazy kid with ideas that could never work? My older brother had lost it.

"Since when do you suggest plans like that?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"Since I realised that we were sent here for a reason. We've been here barely three weeks and I've found out that I hated my sister, that my wife was cheating on me and that I killed someone. I am not going to let that be my future and I'm not going to let Alex's be ruined either."

He finally stopped his speech and stood with his arms crossed, as if waiting for the verdict.

I smiled. "What's the scheme chief?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Only about three more chapters guys :(**

**A couple of you have said you haven't been able to view chapters. Don't know why that's happening so sorry bout that**

**For those who can read this, enjoy...  
**

* * *

**Alex**

I was shoved back into my tiny cell with another tray of so-called food in front of me. I ignored my grumbling stomach, refusing to eat something when I couldn't even tell what it was. I huddled up on the bed, wondering when they'd take me for the next meeting. Finally Hugh arrived again, with a bag of cheeseburgers and fries in his hand. He chucked them to me with a smile. "Thought you might need some proper food."

I scoffed them down, burning my oesophageus before a guard approached and took me back to the grey room, this time Justin and Max were sitting opposite.

They looked…oddly expressionless. They didn't get up to hug me and I thought that was kind of weird but I sat down anyway.

"How are you doing?" Max asked sympathetically.

"Crap," I answered truthfully. "But that's to be expected."

An uneasy silence filled the air and I decided it was up to me to move this conversation along. "Found a way to get back yet?"

"Maybe," answered Justin and I wanted to ask more but with the guard in the corner, I couldn't say too much and neither could he.

It was bothering me how…calm they looked. I would have expected Justin to be hysterical and panicky like he usually was in these situations but he just looked completely in control. Somewhere underneath, it stung a little that they didn't seem to care more. But maybe they were holding it in, trying to be macho or something.

"We're going to miss you Alex," Max said, and he….smiled.

Okay, I was definitely missing something here. But soon it was over and I didn't have any more time to press for answers. I gazed questioningly at them as I was led away but all I saw were blank faces and unreadable eyes.

* * *

A little while later, Hugh returned for me yet again. This time I wasn't in the grey room. I couldn't tell for sure since all the lights were off but I was pretty certain we hadn't taken the same route. Then the lights started to flicker and I could see Mason on the other side. He was sitting on the ground, looking quite weak. I ran to him and grabbed his hand. "Mason? Mason?"

His eyes blinked open. "Alex? What are you doing here?"

"What did they do to you?" I asked, running our intertwined hands over his forehead; he was very hot.

"Wolfsbane. The only way they can keep me from changing."

"You've got an hour guys, until the council finds out you're not visiting someone else. Use it wisely."

I looked up at the sound of the voice in the room that I recognised as Hugh's but he was nowhere to be seen. Smiling, I snuggled into Mason's arms.

One hour. That was all I had left with him.

"You shouldn't be doing this Alex," he murmured as I kissed his hand, "Saving me."

"You're worth saving," I replied, stretching upwards to kiss his cheek.

We sat there for a while, his arms around me as he tried to recover some strength. I traced patterns on his palm and he watched. "I have a confession to make."

I looked up. "What?"

"I did see you, when you were in the bathroom," he said with a cheeky grin.

I blushed. "I knew it! I knew I didn't get the towel on in time."

"It doesn't matter anyway because I got a good long look at you anyway a couple of hours later."

I pretended to swat him. "I saw you too."

"Yeah I know, but I'm not as easily embarrassed as you," he pointed out, tapping my nose with a calloused fingertip.

"You used to be. You used to be all shy and bashful."

"Things change."

I curled up closer into him, trying as hard as I could, to memorize every detail of this moment so I could have something to focus on when the time came. Yes, things did change.

When the hour was up, I was ripped away from him. It took everything I had to walk away. He pressed me to his chest and kissed my forehead before Hugh finally yanked me away.

"I'm sorry Alex, really I am."

I didn't say anything, I couldn't. He brought me back down and as soon as I was locked away, a guard re-appeared at his post.

I sat on the flimsy bed, my mind in overdrive. Who was I kidding? I wasn't ready to say goodbye. Today had just reinforced that. I wasn't ready to let the people I loved go and they weren't ready to let me go either.

I remembered how Hugh had come rushing in yesterday when he'd seen I was distressed. I wondered if that would work again.

I bent over, gasping and groaning loudly. The guard saw me and walked over to the bars, gazing in. "Hey, you alright?"

I just groaned again, louder, ignoring him. He rapped on the bars, trying to get my attention. "Hey, you, what's going on?"

"Help me," I said in my most pathetic voice. The door swung open and the guard came in to help me.

I timed it perfectly, rearing up and swinging my legs upwards into his gut. I wasn't exactly a martial arts expert but I'd seen enough movies to have some idea. Mostly it was just instinct that drove me. He stumbled at the sudden, unexpected force and I didn't waste time, swinging my fists like a mad woman, connecting with his face. While he crumbled to the ground, I started hopping and shaking my hand which hurt like hell; how did guys do this? I swore something was broken but now was not the time to reflect.

I winced at the sound his head made when he hit the ground. He was alive but he'd be out for a while. I slipped my arms underneath his and lifted him up slowly onto the bed. I felt like I was tearing my arms out of the socket but I plunged on and finally got him up. I grabbed the sheet and threw it over his head so it would look like I was sleeping. It wouldn't fool many people but I didn't need it to last long. Only long enough to get away.

After what seemed like endless corridors passed, I found Mason. I saw him, nodding off in the corner where I' left him and rushed to his cell bars. "Mason? Mason wake up!"

He rubbed his eyes and they widened when they saw me. He seemed to be disoriented, looking everywhere until he seemed to see something over my shoulder. "Alex look out!"

I ducked instantly and watched as a fist arced through the air above me. I pushed my legs back and caught the ones of the guard behind me who tripped and smacked straight into the bars, face first.

By now, Mason was on his feet, swaying. He seemed to be growing stronger by the second as the poisonous substance in his body faded away. I could already see the changes starting to take control of his body. He growled at the guard, who was still unbelievably conscious after his face plant, and Mason with inhuman speed raced to the bars. He reached between them with his furry claws and grabbed the guy's shoulders, holding him in place before swinging him forward to once again bang his head. Eventually he faltered.

I stepped back as he tore apart the gate, his sinewy arms rippling under his sweater. Simultaneously, alarm bells started ringing furiously, screaming out danger. It was time to split.

We heard frequent footsteps approaching and he just nodded in the other direction. "Get out of here. I'll distract them, hold them off."

"We can't split up," I exclaimed, "That's suicide."

"They'll expect us to stay together. You go, they'll come after me."

I remained rooted to the spot. "I meant what I said, you're not dying for me."

"Go," he urged.

The footsteps and rumbles of a crowd got louder and fear made me run, while love tried to make me go back.

* * *

**Justin**

I locked and loaded the gun Hugh had handed me. I tried to shake off the nerves I felt. I'd never picturing myself holding a firearm but then again, I'd never pictured myself breaking my sister out of jail either so there was a first time for everything.

"Thanks Hugh. I mean, not to sound ungrateful or anything but why are you helping?"

Hugh focused intently on polishing his wand before looking up. "Let's just say I owe it to an old friend."

"Why do I get a bat?" Max asked, holding it up and admiring it.

"Because I don't trust you with a gun in any lifetime. You with a bat is dangerous enough."

He rolled his eyes and I prayed I wouldn't have to use the weapon in my hand. I didn't want to hurt anyone but to save Alex and get back to our own time, I would.

We'd decided Hugh was on the front line, considering he had a wand. I was behind him and Max was behind me. He led us down the flights of stairs to the bottom level where Alex was being kept. We kept largely out of sight and if we were stopped, Hugh took care of it with a handy memory spell, making them think they never saw us. We finally got down to Alex's cell and it was…empty. Empty.

"Where is she? Where is Alex?" I asked, panicking.

"You don't think…." Max trailed off and it was easy to assume he thought they'd already come for her to be killed.

"No that's not until tomorrow," Hugh informed us. He peered into the bed and that's when we saw someone under the sheets. He pulled them back and there was an unconscious guard with blood coming out of his nose.

We all looked at each other. "Oh my god, she's escaped."

* * *

**Alex**

I ran through the winding corridors, living off pure adrenaline as I begged my legs to move faster. I moved past a hanging mirror and briefly saw an image of a dark haired woman. And I did what had to be a contender for one of the stupidest things in my life: I stopped dead. With everyone after me, trying to break out of prison, I stopped.

I'm not so vain that I simply had to stop to see my own reflection. I had looked into the mirror plenty of times since I'd arrived in the future, admiring my new, older body. But this time was different, because it was like I was seeing myself for the first time.

As I'd run past, I had only caught a glimpse of myself and this blur I'd seen had reminded me so much of something. Someone. And I knew who.

It was me. The dark haired woman who pushed us into the time portal, the one who started this whole thing, sent us into this crazy world where we knew nothing. I'd almost given no thought to the mystery woman, having been so preoccupied with changing my fate and finding Mason. But it was easy to see now, like finally finding that where that annoying piece in a jigsaw puzzle fit.

I reached fingertips out to touch the mirror, hoping that something might happen as I did. I connected with the glass and the reflection smiled at me, a rare feat considering I was still gazing in wonderment.

_Time to go home._

I heard the echoing voice inside my head but still looked around, as if hoping to see something. I didn't, not until two guards came running around the corner.

Still in a daze from my revelation, I tried to move closer to offer myself back in their custody when a crack filled my ears. The guards stared at me as I swayed on my feet. I numbly glanced down and saw a pool of red around my abdomen.

How strange. I'd been shot but I didn't even feel pain. I just felt tired.

I slumped to the ground and they moved closer, staring with pity in their eyes down at me. I blinked rapidly and simply hugged my stomach as I lay down slowly. I felt like I was floating on air, light as a feather. It was funny; I'd never imagined death quite like this but I guessed everyone was different. Maybe it was because I didn't really belong here that I felt nothing really. I'd been a living ghost this whole time, having a place here when I didn't belong.

Maybe this was how it was supposed to be. After all, I made right with my parents, my brothers. I got one night with Mason, apologized to him.

Mason. I hoped he would be alright. I really did love him. Even if my actions didn't always show it. I wanted him to be happy. I hoped he would be.

"Alex, Alex!"

Through the blurriness of my fading vision, I saw a brown haired figure emerge and it wasn't hard to guess who it was. He bent down next to me and I felt his hot salty tears fall onto my face.

"Get off of me!" he yelled, and I assumed he was talking to the fuzzy guards behind him, who were attempting to apprehend him as he knelt down next to me.

"Why did you shoot her? She was a mortal, defenceless."

"Prison policy. All escapees are shot on sight. She was scheduled for death row anyway."

I saw him grit his teeth before he leaned down and eclipsed my lips in a kiss. He finally backed away, rubbing the edge of my chin with his thumb and letting his fingers slide across my cheek. "We'll meet again love."

"I know," I said, and I truly believed we would.

Then a bright white light overwhelmed me and I was no more.


	19. Chapter 19

**Was kind of excited to do this chapter. It's unusually long but there was no way I could separate it into two or even three. **

**So I hope you like it. REVIEW :D  
**

* * *

**Alex**

A flood of memories consumed me, surrounding me like the encroaching bright white light around my body. They drew into me, welcomed back like an old friend and suddenly...I remembered.

* * *

**_July 23__rd__, 2010_**

"So did you guys enjoy the movie?"

Both Mason and I ignored Harper's question. It's not that we didn't want to talk to her; it's that we didn't want to talk to each other. We just sat down at a table in the substation which was now like a ghost town and Harper once again sat between us, like she'd taken to doing ever since we'd decided to be just friends.

"So…." She said, hoping to start some kind of conversation between us. But we both sat there, distinctly not looking at each other.

She sighed and checked her phone to save from boredom. "Oh a message from Zeke. Excuse me, I'm just going to go ring him."

She got up and left as if she couldn't wait to get away fast enough. Finally Mason and I were forced to lock eyes.

"Is this how it's going to be?" he asked and I just looked away again. "Because to be honest, I'd rather us not be friends."

"Fine then," I snapped, kicking aside my chair to ascend the staircase.

He caught me before I could go. "What is with you lately? Why are you acting like this?"

I didn't really have an answer. All I knew is that I was angry; I had been for the past few weeks. But there were parts of me that the anger didn't reach, parts that just felt too many emotions to distinguish from them all.

I swallowed. "This isn't easy for me, us being friends."

"And you think it's easy for me? I gave you a solution and you didn't want it. Now you pay the price just like me."

"Your solution is crap," I spat back at him and I couldn't even believe we were having such a huge fight. When that whole Juliet thing happened, I was more sad than angry. This now made that drama look like nothing at all.

"I know you feel that you can't beat Max now that he's ahead or even Justin but if it's the only way-"

"Don't turn me into the bad guy," I said, "Because I'm not. You think I don't love you, that I don't want to be with you?"

He just sighed and loosened his grip. "We said we'd be friends, but….this isn't working."

"I agree," I said in a monotone.

"So what do we do?" he asked, his eyes searching mine. I decided then I couldn't take looking into those eyes anymore when our long loving stares could never lead to more.

"We don't….be friends. We don't be anything."

"Nothing," he said softly.

I nodded. "I'll be Alex. And you'll be Mason. But _we_ won't exist anymore."

He pressed a fleeting kiss into my forehead. I closed my eyes.

"Is this what you want?" he whispered.

"No. But it's what has to happen."

He broke away and I wished I could go after him as he swept out of the substation.

Harper walked back in, looking out the window. "I just saw Mason leave. Everything alright?"

I just shook my head and walked upstairs. Nothing would ever be alright.

* * *

**_October 16__th__, 2010_**

I rapped my knuckles on his door harder and harder every time as seconds ticked by. Precious seconds.

He finally opened the door and his face barely had time to register surprise before I flung myself into his arms, breathing in that familiar smell of his cologne mixed in with his earthy wolf scent.

"Alex, love, what are you doing here?" he murmured into my hair.

I didn't answer, just held tighter. Finally he pulled back from the embrace. "Alex, you know you're not supposed to be here."

"I miss you Mason, I miss you every day, every minute."

"Alex," he sighed. He'd heard it before but he knew as I did, there was no changing those stupid rules. He brushed my hair with his fingers. "You should go."

"No," I said defiantly, moving into his arms again. I pushed my head up and kissed him softly at first before it grew more intense. My hands found his and I guided them up his stomach to his chest. He sighed quietly into the kiss.

Then he unwound from the kiss, putting his back to me to gain some distance. "You'll get in trouble Alex, just go please."

"I'm not going without you," I told him, spinning him back around to stare him down.

He looked torn, between wanting me and obeying the rules. But his mind seemed to be made up pretty quickly. "Alex, please go home to your family."

"I'm not going back without you," I repeated. "I don't think I'll go back at all. They won't want to see me after tonight."

He was on me in a flash, holding me tightly at arms length. "What happened? What did you do?"

Tears started to spill as he shook me. "Tell me," he implored.

"Tonight's the night," I whispered. It only took a few seconds for him to connect it all together. His eyes widened in horror and he clapped his hand over his mouth.

He released me and grabbed his keys before taking a hold of me again. "Come on, we're leaving."

I refused to let him drag me along. "No, I'm not going back. They can have the powers; I've already lost everything that matters to me."

"They can't do the test without you Alex," he yelled, and it was the first time I'd ever heard him raise his voice around me. "You'll all lose."

I didn't even have the capacity to care anymore, pulling against his furious grasp. "Fine then, they can lose like I have."

Mason groaned, fed up. "This isn't you Alex. You'll regret this later. You have to go back for your brothers. For yourself."

I shook my head, my stubborn need to be right overpowering me. "No, no I'm not going back."

He hesitated for a split moment before leaning down and scooping my legs out from under me. He hauled me over his shoulder like I was a sack of potatoes and trudged out the door. I screamed, louder than I ever had, pounding my fists on his back but he just trudged away.

I quietened down on the trip there, my throat feeling raw. He finally opened the car door for me and I stepped out, ignoring him. Mom, Dad, Justin and Max stood there waiting for us, all with the same look of disgust, especially reserved for me. How fortunate.

"Where have you been?" thundered Dad. He saw Mason a few feet away and advanced on him. "Were you responsible for this?"

"No he wasn't," I said, jumping to his defence. "It's got nothing to do with him."

"Do you realise what you've done Alex?" Justin asked, his voice low and dangerous. "None of us get powers because you weren't here for the council to administer the test. No one gets do-overs Alex. "

My heart started to drop like lead; stupid Mason for being right. But I was still defiant as ever. My head wouldn't let me be wrong. Or feel bad about it.

"We'll change their minds," I said confidently. I didn't want to do the test but it seemed so damn important to them.

"No, we won't." I turned to face Max who'd been oddly quiet up until this point. He looked a subdued kind of angry. This kind of emotion was ever scarier on Max than Justin, because he hardly was ever furious like this. He was easygoing, calm, to see him like this made me….nervous almost.

"This isn't something you can fix Alex. Because of you thinking of yourself before everyone else like always, we all lose. Especially you."

"That's right," jumped in a still incredibly livid Justin, "You've not only lost your one chance to keep Mason. You've lost us too."

I just looked at them, failing to understand the words coming out of their mouths. "You're…not…serious, right?"

"This isn't some practical joke that we can forgive you for. This is real life. And you went too far."

And just like that, I started to drift away. For years, I'd been living on the edge of the family, some times hanging by a bare thread. But I'd always managed to reel myself back in. But not this time. The ties that bonded us had been cut. And it was my brothers who had cut them.

My feet started moving my heavy feeling body, moving away from the noise with no real idea where I was going; just knowing I had to get away from here, from what I'd done.

Noise echoed behind me, mostly my mother's. I heard loud footsteps and a face came into view. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving." The words were simple. The idea was not.

"You can't go," Mason pleaded. "They're angry, they'll calm down."

"No," I whispered. "It's…over."

I tried to walk again but he stopped me. "You leave now and it will be. Don't make another mistake."

Mistake. It seemed like my life was just a series of those. And what was the harm in making one more.

"I have something to do," I said suddenly and his face seemed to feel with relief, like he thought I was going back.

I pulled out my wand. "Goodbye Mason. I won't call or see you ever again. I'll leave you alone."

"Wait, Alex-"

"I don't want to call or see you again."

His hand dropped from my arm like a sack of bricks had hit him and he just stepped back as I waved my wand and disappeared.

* * *

**_January 6__th__, 2011_**

"I'm so glad you came Alex."

I just put on a smile as Mom hugged me. She was trying so hard; I owed her this. But as I stepped inside, a wave of nausea washed over me and I was almost ready to make a run for it. But she put her arm around me and shuffled me closer inside.

"Hey Mom, I can't find my-"

Justin cut off as he came down the stairs and saw me. Max came bounding down the stairs behind him and stopped as he saw me as well. It was an ever icier reception than I'd expected.

"Justin, your shirt's in your third drawer."

He nodded curtly and moved around Max to head back upstairs, out of sight. Max still hadn't moved.

Mom noticed. "Can you come set the table Maxy?"

He just shrugged and loped down the stairs. Mom subtly pushed me forward to help him, our hands colliding as we reached for the stack of plates. I drew back instantly and waited for the shouting to come. But he just took the top half and I grabbed the last few.

"How have you been?" he asked, fiddling with the cutlery in his palms.

I was almost too surprised to formulate a response. But eventually I caught myself. "Okay. What about you?"

"Great," he muttered and my own brand of sarcasm oozed from the word. "How's living with Uncle Kelbo?"

"Hectic," I answered with a tiny smile. "But we get by. He's hardly around so I get time to myself."

"Mom would like it if you came back."

"How would you feel?" I asked, stopping what I was doing, intensely interested in his answer.

He raised his head, his brown eyes boring into me. "I wouldn't know unless you came back."

I frowned at his pensive answer, wondering when my little brother had grown up. Maybe this whole thing had kind of accelerated it.

We were folding napkins when Justin came down again, looking everywhere but at me.

He grabbed his car keys off the bookcase and headed for the door. "Where are you going sweetie?"

Justin didn't turn around at Mom's sugary voice. "Out. I'm taking Emily to dinner."

"But honey, this is one of your very few weekends home from college, can't you spend it with us?"

"No I can't," he answered harshly.

I slammed the glass that I was holding down on the table. A crack immediately appeared but Mom was kind enough (or perhaps in shock) not to say anything.

"Don't be such a prick," I yelled. "Just because I'm here, doesn't mean you can't spend time with Mom and Dad."

Justin gritted his teeth. "Don't talk to me like that."

I just scoffed. Justin sure acted tough but he was still a little girl on the inside. Time to test his mettle.

I marched over to him, in reach, right in his face. "What are you going to do about it?"

We stood there, staring each other down until I felt a cool hand on my arm.

"Maybe you should go," Max suggested, his face solemn.

I could see right then any progress with him I might have made was gone. I wondered why I had even bothered. I backed away from Justin to face Mom.

"I think it's time I leave."

I walked away and it felt like déjà vu, hearing my parent's cries as I once again left them.

* * *

**_June 9__th__, 2015_**

I ran my hands through my hair, attempting to fix my bed-hair but it didn't seem to work. I collapsed on the couch with a sigh and unfolded the day-old newspaper that had been abandoned. Scaling down the announcements, one caught my eye - the marriage of Justin Russo and Emily Walker. It was being held…today.

I gave a mocking laugh just as Kyle emerged from my bedroom; hair crumpled much like my own, pulling a pale blue shirt over his head. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," I answered.

He gave a shrug and began to rummage through my cupboard. "What do you want for breakfast? I'm an excellent cook."

I smiled. This was the part I hated the most, though it was always pretty good to get a laugh out of. "I'm sorry Kyle but I have stuff to do and your purpose has been served."

"My purpose?" He looked confused.

"I thought you understood the arrangement. Last night was just a one time thing, nothing more. So you don't really have to do anything else other than leave."

He opened his mouth like he was going to say something but then realised it was probably futile. He grabbed his jacket slung over the couch and began to trudge out, looking quite hurt.

"For what it's worth," he said from the doorway, "I had fun last night."

I didn't say anything, looking away and catching a glance of the newspaper splayed out on the coffee table. An idea hit me and I knew it was an opportunity I couldn't pass up.

"Hey Kyle wait!"

He turned sharply, hopefully. "Yes?"

"You want to go to a wedding with me today?"

* * *

Kyle cleaned up good admittedly. He pulled back his light brown hair, chucked on a suit and shaved the light stubble on his chin. His jaw dropped when I emerged from my room in a revealing red dress that hung in all the right places.

"You look….wow," was all he said, offering me his arm.

I smiled. He was sweet but he just wasn't what I wanted. I had been afraid before he wasn't going to come but maybe he thought it might improve his chances of getting lucky again.

We caught a taxi to the church which was full of people. I made sure to stay at the back of the crowd for fear of getting recognised. I was about to head in when a hand stuck sharp nails into my arm.

"Oww!" I yelped, looking up to see a familiar red-head.

"Alex, what are you doing?"

I got over the momentary pain and grinned at Harper. "Good to see you too bestie."

"Excuse me," Harper told Kyle who just nodded and stood to the side. Harper carted me away behind the back where no one could see us.

"You didn't tell me you were coming Harper," I said to her as she worriedly glanced to make sure no one had seen me.

"You knew I would be Alex, don't lie. More importantly what are you doing here?"

"Supporting my brother on his big day," I said with a smirk. "Speaking of which, we should get inside-"

She grabbed me again. "Don't get me angry Alex. I've put up with a lot from you these past few years but I've still stuck by you. Don't give me yet another reason not to."

"Look if you don't want to be my friend Harper, that's fine. You'd rather be my replacement in the Russo family wouldn't you?"

Her face went sheet white and she looked more furious than I had ever seen her. "How dare you say that?"

I blinked back tears for some strange reason. It's not like this was uncommon. We'd been fighting a lot over the past five years ever since my separation from my family. It had often been the cause of rifts between us and now I was just tired of it all.

"I'm sorry."

I turned away from her and this time she didn't grab at me again. Kyle was by the entrance and ran after me when he saw me leaving. "Where are you going?"

"This was a big mistake, I'm going home."

"Okay, I'll come with you-"

"No!"

He flinched at my ear-splitting scream. A few stragglers to the ceremony started to stare.

"Look, don't you get it? I used you. There is nothing between us nor will there ever be. Go away."

His face went stony. "Fine, just…fine."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and started to walk away. I felt horrible staring at his retreating figure but I couldn't bring myself to call him back. Instead, I just sat on the footpath.

"Want some company?"

I looked up at a face I hadn't seen in a very long time. "What brings you here Dean Moriarty?"

He pointed to the church behind us. "I'm a friend of the bride. But in all honesty, the only reason I came here was because I was hoping to see you."

Dean smiled at me and I tried to feel something, anything that I used to feel but I didn't. Simple as that. "If you paid any attention to gossip, you'd know I'm the black sheep of the family and that I wasn't invited."

"Then why are you here?" he asked with a smirk.

"Because I like to make my brother's lives miserable."

He laughed and stood up, offering his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me up, an inch away from him. "I don't believe that but anyway….you can imagine my surprise when I saw you on the news six years ago."

Oh, right, I'd almost forgotten. Everyone knew about wizards and that I'd been one, since the debacle with the channel six news.

"It's fine, I get why you didn't tell me. It certainly explains all the times you disappeared."

I just shrugged with an easy-going smile. Talking to him was nice, it made me feel…good, if I even had the capacity still in me to feel good. "Yeah, I'm sorry about all that."

"It's okay." He looked at his watch. "I should get inside. Any way I can get you to stick around?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so."

"That's too bad," he said, kissing my cheek softly before walking off. I watched him duck inside the church doors and to my surprise there stood someone else. Max.

We locked eyes but his face gave nothing away. His face had a hard edge to it almost, like he was warning me to stay away. I just nodded and began to walk down the street with no direction or path to where I was headed next.

* * *

**_November 2__nd__, 2019_**

His hands found the hem of my dress, bunching together the flimsy fabric and slowly bringing it up towards my thigh.

"Alex," he whispered, kissing every inch of me he could before rearing his head up. "Wait, we have to stop."

I groaned in frustration. More than anything right now, I needed a distraction and Dean was the perfect one for the job.

"Why?" I whimpered, lazily nipping at his ear.

"I need to tell you something. I have a girlfriend."

He blurted the words quickly and I stopped what I was doing to gaze into his eyes. He looked worried that this information might put me off but in the mood I was in, nothing was going to stop me.

I played with the collar of his unbuttoned shirt. "That's okay."

He bit his lip. "Emily, Emily's my girlfriend."

"Emily?" I wracked my brain for someone I knew named Emily until comprehension finally found me and blew me away.

I got out from under Dean. "Emily? As in Justin's wife Emily? As in my sister-in-law Emily."

He started to panic, like he'd shared too much. "I know it's bad but I never meant to happen. It was only supposed to be a one time thing and-"

"It's okay."

He stopped his rambling and gazed at me. "It's okay?"

I barely believed the words coming out of my mouth myself as I stared at my phone on the table beside us, the words of Justin's angry voice message still burning in my mind.

_You ruined me Alex. You're a selfish bitch and you always have been. I was the stupid one to think you could ever grow up. But it's on you now because you're alone and you have nothing. You'll always have nothing._

He may have sounded drunk off his arse but that didn't change the hurtful words, true but hurtful. I may be doing this only to spite him but right now I wanted to.

I yanked Dean closer to me and kissed him. "Our little secret," I whispered. "I won't tell Justin or Emily and you won't either."

He nodded and that was all it took for us to pick up what we'd started again.

* * *

**_March 18th, 2020_**

"Are you sure Alex? You know this kind of stuff is extremely dangerous."

"I'm well aware Hugh," I said, rubbing my head. I had one hell of a hangover from last night and a serious headache that I could not seem to rid myself of.

"I don't know if I can do this, I mean if I get caught-"

I grabbed his wrist to look him steadily in the eye. "I would never ask you to do this if it wasn't the most important thing in the world. Please, help me."

He frowned and shook himself out of my grip. "We're talking about some serious magic here."

I nodded. "You can do it."

He sighed and flipped open the book he was holding. "Basically what would happen is that when they get here, they would take over your bodies." He looked up to check if I was still following

I nodded. "Yes and you would send us where?"

"I could send you back to their bodies."

I shuddered at the thought of being a teenager again. Bad idea. I shook my head. "No, that's no good."

He sat there thinking, his legs crossed over his knees, strumming his fingers along his chin. "We could send your souls into the afterlife."

I held my hands up in protest. "Whoa, whoa, I don't want to die."

"You and your brothers wouldn't die. Your souls would just be stuck in the plain between life and death until the spell runs it course. You go back to your own time and body and everything's fine."

Sounded simple enough. Ha. Nothing in the world of magic was simple.

I nodded. "Alright. But you have to send me back first to get them into the portal."

"Fine, tomorrow then."

* * *

"You can't do this Alex!"

I ignored her, moving around the room like a hurricane. I whipped things up from the floor and stuffed them into my closet as Harper stood angrily in my doorway. I was trying to tidy up before my younger self arrived. I brushed past Harper and she snatched at me. "Don't ignore me."

"There is nothing to talk about Harper. It's none of your business."

"Would you listen to yourself? You are sleeping with a guy who has a girlfriend! Is that fact completely lost on you?"

I stared at my watch. I had to leave. Soon.

"Look, Harper, you need to do something for me."

She stared incredulously at me, as if she couldn't believe her ears. "Why would I Alex?"

"Because you're my friend. You're Harper."

She sighed. No matter how many times we fought or argued, she always gave in. "What? What am I doing?"

"I'm sending my seventeen year old self into the future to take over my body and see how our life has turned out so she can change it."

Harper's face went blank and she started to walk away. She was in the corridor before I caught up to her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving because I don't have time for jokes Alex."

"I'm serious."

"That's what I'm afraid of," she muttered. "And what's my role in all of this?"

"She's going to come looking for you, I know she will and you have to pretend that you don't know. Don't tell her anything that's happened, tell her to find Mason."

Harper's eyes bugged out of head and she rubbed her temples. "You're going to drive me to drink Alex Russo."

* * *

Then the light was gone replaced by a blackness as dark as night. The coldest sensation spread through my bones, like I was being doused in ice water. I could hear voices and still feel the remnants of the memories just passed by but they weren't close enough to touch now. They were gone. And it seemed like I was too.


	20. Chapter 20

**Alex**

I was sure I was dead. I was sure I wasn't going back. I was sure it was over. But as it turns out, life is unpredictable. And though I can't explain it all, I felt myself being sucked in by a vacuum cleaner and soon as I was on land.

Actually I was on Justin. But same thing.

"Ugghh," he groaned from beneath me. "Do you mind?"

I looked down and smiled, grabbing his hair to pull his face upwards. "Justin?"

He saw me and didn't even complain about the stranglehold I had on his hair. He must have thought I was Max because he looked absolutely amazed to see me.

I rolled off his back and he stood up, stretching before leaning over to me. Then he punched my arm. "You are so lucky that we made it back. We were going to break you out you dope."

Oh, so that's why they were acting so weird in the last meeting. "You were?" Whose idea was that?"

Max picked himself up. "Justin's."

I turned to my older brother with a large grin on my face. "You tried to break me out of jail?"

He just pressed his lips together, looking kind of embarrassed. "You're my little sister Alex, nothing I wouldn't do to help you."

I nudged his shoulder, touched by the gesture. "Thanks Justin. Nice to know you really do care about me."

He gave a shrug. "Now that we're back in our own time, I can go back to family-hating you."

"You know that's not even funny after what we've found out."

He laughed and checked his watch. "We're back to just before we left. It's like nothing has changed."

Max scratched his head. "How did we get back anyway? Did you do something Alex?"

I shook my head. Unless you counted getting shot, bleeding to death and then having a sneak preview of the next ten years, no I didn't do a thing.

Justin looked worriedly to the door. "I don't care how we got back or who even sent us there in the first place. All I know is we're back. And we've got the rest of our lives ahead of us."

I nodded, just as I caught sight of a shadow in the corner. The room was half-shrouded in darkness, like it'd been when we'd left.

"Let's go back downstairs and find Dad. We'll talk more when we get home."

Justin and Max started to leave but I stayed where I was. Finally they noticed I wasn't moving. "Are you coming Alex?"

I shook my head. "Can I have a minute?"

Justin rolled his eyes. "I think we've learnt not to leave you alone."

I gave him a little push. "Just a minute. Please."

They finally left and I saw myself step into the light, a ghost of a smile on my lips. "Hey Alex."

* * *

I sat down and my future self did the same. I was honestly more freaked out now than I had been in her body.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do," I told her. I had to refer to me as a her because I wasn't sure my brain could take much more.

"I know," Future Alex said with a smile, "and I'm sorry. I never meant for you to end in jail. Although I should have realised there was always a risk of that."

"I saw some memories."

Future Alex started to drum her fingers on her knees like Max and I did when we were nervous. "I did too. I didn't plan on that part happening but I guess as I returned with all my thoughts and memories and you left, we kind of melded into one person for a second."

"I thought I was dead."

She smiled off into space. "I did too but Hugh's a genius. He had everything planned out."

I sighed. There was only one thing I really wanted to know. "Why?"

"I've done some horrible things in my life. I really messed it up with everyone I ever cared about. And it all started from that competition. I wanted you to see the future so you could change it. So I - we could be different. So I'd get a second chance."

And now we could. "You could have warned me or something."

She laughed. "You would have called me crazy."

"True." I smiled. Such a weight felt like it had been lifted off my shoulders. I certainly had a lot of work to do but at least I was prepared for what was to come. At least now I could give myself a fighting chance.

We both turned and saw the portal that had taken us back was now open again. It was her time to go. She stood up and I held out my hand for her to shake it. Instead she simply hugged me and it felt as familiar as a hug from my mother.

"If it was only me you wanted to bring, how come Justin and Max came too?"

"I owed it to Justin, to make it up for not telling him Emily was cheating on him." She took a step forward before turning back. "Besides, you wouldn't have lasted a second without them anyway."

I wasn't too sure about that but I couldn't be bothered arguing. She was so close to leaving before another question burst into my mind.

"What was happening to you guys while we were in your bodies? I mean one of the memories said-"

"We were up there, waiting until we could go back," she said, pointing a manicured finger upwards.

"Could you see everything? I mean does Justin know-"

"He knows and he's upset now but if your Justin changes the future, he won't have to put up with ever being married to her. Oh and he's not really happy his teenage self scored with his wife."

I stifled a giggle as she started to step through again. But one thing was still bothering me so I pulled her back. She stared impatiently and I wondered if this was how people felt when they dealt with me. "Wait, if you could see everything, does that mean you saw me and Mason?"

She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Yes, I did." Then she was gone.

* * *

**Justin **

I bounded ahead of Max down the stairs, relishing the sight of everything that was familiar. Everything from my world; I was back where I belonged.

"Where have you guys been? It's time to go."

Forgetting I hadn't hugged my father since I was ten, I half-leapt it into his arms and he grunted at the impact. He briefly hugged me back before setting me down. "Uh Justin? You feeling okay?"

"Never better," I said, grinning at him. I wrapped my arm around Max's shoulder and did a happy dance, dragging him along with me. "We're going home Max, we're going home."

"I'm excited too man but you're going to have to let go of me," came his muffled voice.

I let go of him just as I saw Alex emerge from upstairs. She looked a little flustered as she smoothed down her wavy hair. "Everything alright?" I asked.

She just nodded and walked ahead. "Perfect."

We got home and I went absolutely nuts, delirious at having everything back. I hugged the spell books, practised finger magic until it became annoying and just enjoyed being where I was. I took it for granted but having been away for what seemed like an eternity, so far away from everyone and everything I loved…it was just amazing to be back.

Dad watched the three of us acting oddly but decided he would be better off not knowing what was up. Eventually, I sank back into Dad's favourite recliner chair in the lair and Max and Alex made themselves comfortable on the couch.

"You know how I always said I wanted to travel through time?"

"Yeah," I said, nodding at Alex.

"If I ever say that again, I'm giving you permission to slap me."

"I'll do it!" Max said a little too eagerly, raising his hand like he would if he was in class. Alex shot him a demon glare and he slowly retreated his arm back into his lap.

"Are we ever going to find out what really happened? Who sent us there? Why? How we got back?"

Alex smiled secretly and held a finger to her lips. "Maybe it's best if we just leave it."

I stood up, flinging myself off the chair. "You know, don't you?"

The smile grew bigger on her face as she swung the freezer door open. Max and I just looked at each other before racing after her.

* * *

I landed smack bang into Harper which made me forget my pursuit of Alex. Even though we were back in a different time, I hadn't forgotten what I'd felt. And maybe my feelings weren't ready to be shared right now but in the years to come, there was always a possibility.

"Hey Justin," Harper said, barely looking up from her phone.

"Hi Harper, everything okay?"

She sat down on the steps by the staircase. "Not really. Zeke and I had a fight and I'm hoping he calls back soon."

I took a seat next to her, our knees touching through the material of our jeans. I didn't realise how hot the long sleeve blue sweater I wore was until I felt myself sweating; funnily enough I didn't think it had anything to do with the weather.

"What was the fight about?" I asked conversationally.

"He's going to a college that's about six hours away by plane. I just don't know how we're going to keep dating with this distance."

I looked up from my lap and saw Alex outside. She dashed past the window, making a face as she did, and seconds later Max followed her. I realised he was chasing her still.

I stood up, ready to help my brother before looking back down at her pretty almond shaped eyes. "If it's meant to be Harper, it'll be."

With a smile, I ran like a maniac out the door.

* * *

**Alex**

I may have skipped almost every P.E lesson available but I was still faster than Max who I knew hid under the bleachers every time Coach came looking for him. The downside though, was the faster I ran, the more tired I got. I was about to stop and spill all of my valuable information when an arm caught me and swung me around the corner. I was pulled into the tight crevice along with another body and we were both very tightly pressed against each other. The body put a finger to my lips as I saw Max race past and seconds later, Justin.

A swift kiss planted itself onto my lips and I edged my hands into his hair. "Thanks for saving me Mason."

"You're welcome," he grinned and together we stepped back out into the open. "I saw that you were running and I knew it had to be serious. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing, just a game my brothers and I are playing," I said nonchalantly, glancing to check they were out of view. "Anyway, there's something I have to talk to you about."

He took my hand and led me to the park bench nearby. "Shoot."

"Unless, I win the competition, we can't be together."

His face changed and he looked absolutely crestfallen. "Really? But I mean, they can't force us to break up or-"

"They can." I took a deep breath. "I was going to drop out of the competition because I didn't think I had a chance at winning. But I realised that what we have is worth fighting for and even if I lose, I don't want to wonder what could have been. I don't want a future without you in it."

He squeezed my hand and moved his other one to my knee. "Whatever you need, I'll be here for you. I'll help you anyway I can."

I smiled. "I know you will." I leaned in for a kiss but was suddenly tackled to the grass beneath us. I landed with a thump and Max pressing his knees into my ribcage.

"Tell me what happened. We didn't go through all of that for you to just brush it off as one of life's greatest mysteries. I want to know who's responsible for sending us to future so I can kill them."

"Future?" Mason stared down at both of us, confused.

Max and I exchanged glances as Justin arrived, puffing heavily. Maybe some stories were better shared with others.

I smiled at Mason. "It's a really long story."

* * *

**Epilogue to come guys...**


	21. Epilogue

**I'd like to thank everyone who followed this story from start to finish, who reviewed, alerted, favourited. I'm glad that people seemed to like it and I hope that you read my other stories too. If you're a Malex fan, I have a series in which the third story just came out so check it out.**

**Thanks Again :)  
**

* * *

_**March 18**__**th**__**, 2020**_

**Alex**

The future is never set in stone; no matter how impossibly unchangeable things might seem. My brothers and I are living proof of that.

* * *

"Come on, we're going to be late," I called down the hallway.

"Amelia," I heard Mason say in his most casual voice, "Tell your mother to relax."

"Mom, relax!" Amelia bellowed.

With a smile, I walked into my bedroom where Mason and Amelia were sitting on the bed cross-legged, playing patty cakes.

"You have got to be kidding me." Both Mason and Amelia looked up at the same time and it startled me how much they looked alike. She may have inherited my dark curls but she had his bone structure, nose and golden brown eyes. "We have lunch at Mom and Dad's in ten minutes and you're sitting in your underwear."

Mason looked down at his boxer shorts, barely visible under his blue shirt. "Oh, right, I should get dressed."

I rolled my eyes as I scooped Amelia off the bed and patted down the pink frills around her sleeves. "You look very pretty in that dress missy."

"I know," she replied and I laughed before setting her down. I looked around, panicking mildly. "Where's your brother, I thought he was in here."

"He's right there," she said, pointing to the ground behind the bed where Ethan sat grumpily, smacking his toy on the carpet.

"What's wrong little guy?" I asked as I picked him up and he just mumbled something unintelligible. Not that he could articulate much anyway, he was only one. I brushed my fingers through his light brown hair and he smacked gently at my hand, like Mason did when I tried to fix his hair.

Mason came out minutes later, his messy hair combed back and his shirt straightened over black jeans. "See, that didn't take too long."

"We're still going to be late," I pointed out as he took Amelia's hand.

He grinned at me. "Get used to it love. We're the Greybacks, we're always late."

* * *

**Max**

"I think it's straight."

"It's not straight," muttered Kayla, as she attempted to hang the picture Alex had painted for her birthday. "Just a little more."

The picture slipped out of her grip and I leapt forward to catch it. She breathed relief as I slowly got up and put it on the couch. "Maybe we'll leave this till later."

She nodded and picked her bag off the counter. "Yeah, we're going to be late for lunch with your family."

I clasped her hand. "Are you alright? You seem a little stressed."

"Yeah I've just been….a little overworked lately."

I brought her hand to my mouth and kissed it. "Maybe you should take a break." I ran my finger over the shiny engagement ring. "I don't want a rundown fiancé."

She absentmindedly stroked my hair behind m ears. "Yeah it's just the kids at school can be pretty hectic."

Kayla taught at the same school that Alex did, except Kayla taught English and History and Alex was an Art teacher. It was how they became friends and how I met her. And how I thanked my lucky stars every day that I had.

I raised my head and placed the palm of my hand on her cheek. She turned into it and closed her eyes. "You look kind of pale," I commented.

"I…" She didn't finish the sentence because she bolted to the bathroom. Seconds later, she was noisily throwing up. I ran after her, pulling back her sandy brown hair from her face.

She reared her head up and went to the sink, turning on the tap to splash cold water onto her face. I rubbed her back. "Kay, are you feeling sick?"

She reached for the towel on the rack and wiped her face clean. She took a couple breaths before taking my hands. "This isn't how I planned on telling you," she indicated the fact that we were standing in the bathroom and she'd just thrown up, "but I'm pregnant."

Tons of things started to run through my mind. We were still young, we hadn't gotten married yet, we didn't have the money to support a child. But none of those things took away from the fact that I loved her and I loved our child already.

"Please say something."

Finally a smile spread across my face. "I would kiss you right now if you hadn't just thrown up."

* * *

**Justin**

I smiled as my mother took my son from me as soon as we stepped in the door. No 'hello Justin, how have you been Justin?' Just fawning over two year old Lucas. But I'd gotten used to the fact that I was second rate when I was with him. If I had to lose women, I was glad it was to him.

"Hi Mom, nice to see you too," I said sarcastically, kissing her cheek as her and Lucas made faces at each other. Lucas was a sucker for his Grandma.

She lifted her head and found my eyes and I placed the dessert I'd bought down on the counter. "Hey honey."

"We're the first ones here as usual," I commented, looking around the room and seeing no signs of my brother or sister. It was way too silent anyway; I usually heard Amelia and Ethan before I saw them.

"What else is new?" Harper muttered as she entered, laden with boxes full of prototype kids clothes from the fashion company she worked out. They were from the new line Harper designed herself and presents for Amelia and Ethan. I rushed to help her and she shot me a grateful smile.

Dad came in, a broad smile stretched over his wrinkled face. "Harper, good to see you." He wrapped her in a hug and I just stood there, arms outstretched.

"Ahem," I said, clearing my throat. "This is my family and yet I've been ignored by both parents in favour of my son and wife."

"That's because we're a lot cuter than you," Harper said with a grin, squeezing my cheeks and laying a kiss on me.

Suddenly, the whole room seemed to erupt in chaos but I knew better; it was only Alex. I felt a rocket cannon into my legs and bent down to pick up the dark haired missile. "Hey Amelia."

"Hey Unkie Justin," she said in her adorable voice.

"How's it going kid? How old are you now? Ten?"

"I'm only three," she said, holding up three fingers.

"Wow," I said, pretending to be amazed. "Say, why don't you go and pry Luke away Grandma and you two go play.

"Okay," she said, already wriggling out of my arms. I set her down and she bounded off over to Mom.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute?" I turned as Alex laid a hand on my shoulder and jerked her head to the terrace. With a nod, I followed her tout here.

* * *

**Alex**

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked, leaning against the brick balcony.

I opened my mouth to speak but stopped short when the door opened. But it was only Max who stuck his head through the gap of the door before walking out and sitting on one of the deck chairs. "Mom and Dad said you guys were out here. What's going on?"

"Have you guys been having strange dreams lately? Experiencing déjà vu?"

Justin and Max glanced at each other and I saw their own conformation written all over their faces. "You have."

Justin nodded. "Kind of. I mean," he lowered his voice, even though we were outside and there was no way anyone inside could hear us, "I saw Emily the other day and I got these random flashbacks. She recognised me from college but she didn't know that we used to be – you know."

Max's eyes widened. "This guy walked into the substation the other day, asking if I'd like to turn it into a franchise. It was the same guy who basically bankrupted me so I gave him a flat out no. But isn't it weird how things from that other future keep finding us in our new one?"

I crossed my arms across my chest and bit my lip. Strange indeed.

After a while, I realised my brothers were staring at me, waiting for me to share my own story. I took a deep breath. "I saw Dean today."

Justin grimaced. "Did he talk to you?"

I nodded. Today had been a rather uncomfortable meeting. I had acted coldly towards him and he'd acted cavalier to the whole situation like he did with everything. Eventually he got that I didn't want to talk to him and left.

"It's not just Dean though. I have these dreams all the time about Hugh and when I was in prison and…." I trailed off as the three of us just sat there, staring into space.

"Today's the day you went back in time though, isn't it?"

I nodded. I didn't know if anything was going to happen today and I wasn't expecting it to either. But still I had to admit I was a little apprehensive.

"The flashbacks and the dreams will disappear after today." I didn't know how I knew that, I just did. "We'll always have that sense of déjà vu but the memories of that future won't be anything anymore after today. Time will have caught up with itself."

Justin had a smirk of sorts on his face as he stood up. "It happened. You found a spell to pass yourself off as intelligent."

I leaned back against my wand, conveniently in my back pocket where I'd grown to keep it, instead of in my boot. "Watch it brother."

The smirk grew to a grin as the door opened again and this time it was Mason. "Lunch is ready guys. Come and eat."

Justin and Max walked in first and I waited by the door with Mason to reach up a hand and twist it into hair. I pulled him closer and kissed him, eliciting a groan from Justin and hearing Max's voice, saying that he had an announcement and if Mason and I would like to stop making out, he could share it with us.

"We should go."

"Yeah," I murmured with a grin as he led us to the table, his hand firmly slipped in mine.

* * *

**Justin**

When it comes to the future, there are three kinds of people: those who let it happen, those who make it happen, and those who wonder what happened.

**Max**

We could have let everything happen the way we saw it. We could have sat idly by and let it come true. But we fought hard to change it, we made_ this_ world possible.

**Alex**

And we deserve this happiness. We deserve to have loving families, to have our dreams become a reality because we earned it. We earned this future.

* * *

**THE END!**


	22. ATTENTION!

hey guys!

feels like a year since I've been on here and it might actually be close to that too :(

But I do have a good reason for ignoring my unfinished fics (waiting for the night to come and the mockingjay of district 13)

I have decided to concentrate on my own writing as it is something I seriously want to do as a career, so with writing a handful of books at a time, playing soccer, working and having a social life, something had to give - and unfortunately it was my fics.

I've loved writing fanfiction and loved even more hearing your thoughts and reading your reviews. FF made me realise how much I love doing this so its time for me to concentrate on making my dreams happen.

So this means that it is unlikely I will ever get to finish my currently unfinished THG fics and for this I am sorry.

For now, a new chapter begins. In twenty four hours, my book 'The Writer' will be available on Amazon for purchase and I can't freakin wait :D

It's going to be a slow process but I'm willing to do whatever it takes. If you're interested, you can buy it and have a read :)

Thanks for everyone who has followed, reviewed, favourited or simply taken the time out of their day to read my stories. I may see you back on fanfiction again one day ;)

- Julia

Link to my book if you wanna buy it :) or just have a look at the sample to see if its your kind of book - The-Writer-ebook/dp/B00A3LXO0Y/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1352529461&sr=8-1&keywords=julia+festa


End file.
